Royal Treaty
by Apple Slushie
Summary: Set in Knights in Shining Armour with Castles Era. Clearer Summary inside. ALL HUMAN!
1. Summary

**This is my second Fan fiction, but it****'****s practically my first, I've only written a One-shot, so this is my first chapter story… GMF (get my flow) **

**This is the proper summary for _Royal Treaty_**

**_

* * *

AN: Imagine this around medieval times._**

100 years ago, there was war between the Kingdom of Folks and La Push. The Kings of both Kingdoms were worried about their population and how the war was affecting their peoples. So the Kings got together and wrote up a treaty.

In this treaty it states:

_Every 2 years, _

_For one month,_

_1 Prince or Princess_

_& 10 Noble families_

_Will visit either _

_The Kingdom of La Push or Folks_

_Where we will continue to make peace in our lands_

_To prevent any future wars, that may cause many deaths in our Lands_

_Signed_

_King CarlisleI &King Ephraim_

So every 2 years for the past 100 years, a Prince or Princess from Folks or La Push and 10 Noble families would visit either kingdom and their would be Balls, picnics, marriages and negotiating.

In this particular visit, one of the Noble families from La Push visiting Folks is the Swan family.

Isabella Swan is to go with her family to Folks for a month.

She's not looking forward to this visit, but then she meets the Crown Prince Edward of Folks.

He's handsome and sweet, but Bellas' friend Prince Jacob of La Push, doesn't like Edward.

Who does Bella choose? Her friend or the guy she's falling in love with?

Drama breaks out as Bella and Edward become closer, and Jacob begins to fall for his friend.

Will the events that take place over the next month, cause the Royal Treaty to be broken and will war occur?

**_

* * *

Please read the first chapter then review, I would love to hear from you!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Kingdom of Forks

**This is my second Fan fiction, but it's practically my first, I've only written a One-shot, so this is my first chapter story… GMF (get my flow) **

**Edward and Bella wont meet until the next chapter, but I just wanted to give you an understanding of the situation and what's going to. Okay here it goes

* * *

**

_**Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 1: Kingdom of Folks**

The Kingdom of La Push was to say farewell to their Prince and 10 Noble families. For they were off to the Kingdom of Folks for a month, as a sign to their neighbouring kingdom that they still obeyed the treaty that was created 100 hundred years ago, and were not planning on attacking any time soon.

The towns folk watched on as carriage after carriage was trotted out of the kingdom gates; carrying their noble ladies and gentlemen.

In one of these many fine carriages sat I, Isabella Marie Swan, and my mother and father, Lady Renee Swan and Sir Charlie Swan former Chief of the Royal Knights, he retired due to an injury.

Isabella is my birth name, but I despise being called that, it makes me feel so formal, so I usually prefer being called Bella.

I was dreading this visit to Folks. I had never been there, but I was beginning to get sick of it already. I had heard from a number of travellers that the weather there was dreadful. They say it rains constantly and the sun is hardly ever seen. Imagine that, not being able to see the sun. Lord, what fun I am to have there. **(B****eing sarcastic)**

Not only was I beginning to get sick of the weather, but I was beginning to get sick of Folk's Crown Prince. I had heard from so many of my lady friends about how handsome the Crown Prince of Folks was.

No one can really be a handsome as they say he is. Our Prince, Prince Jacob, a good friend of mine, is quite gorgeous himself, says that the Crown prince of Folks is not handsome at all. The way these women describe this Crown Prince, its just ridiculous.

Folks was the closest kingdom to La Push, but it was till a fair distance, about a days worth of travelling, and I mean by carriage, on foot it would be about 3 days. So I had to entertain my self, somehow, for the duration of the trip, _in a carriage_.

My father was asleep and my mother was busy threading a beautiful vine on a ball gown I was to wear to the ball at Folks.

I stuck my head against the glass and decided I might as well soak up the sun, seeing as I won't see it for another month.

-----

I was starving, tired and glum when we finally reached the kingdom of Folks' gate.

I saw a number of my friends and their families being ushered off to their rooms in the palace.

The Palace itself was amazing. By far, much prettier than the palace of La Push. You could just imagine what splendours where waiting inside.

When our carriage was pulled up to the stairs to the main entrance to the palace, my mother began to squeal with excitement. I must admit I was a bit excited. It was the first time I had ever been to Folks.

We were guided into the main hall, which you can image, was huge. Then we had to practically run to keep with the hurried usher. I kept stepping on my gown, which annoyed my mother, when she noticed.

The usher guided us through so many hallways it was hard to keep track of. Finally he stopped in front of a large polished wooden door.

"This will be Sir Swan and Lady Renee's sleeping chambers. Miss Swan please continue to follow me" with that he left my parents and continued down the hall.

A few doors down he stopped and said, "Miss Swan this will be your sleeping chambers, I must leave you." then marched off.

When I walked into my room I almost fainted it was beautiful. Everything felt so grand, I felt like a small mouse.

I was stunned out of my daze by another Noble family from La Push, running down the hallway, guided to their rooms by rushed ushers. I shut the door and wandered around my room, until my bags arrived and I needed to unpack.

----- ----- ----- -----

**EPV**

I sat in the south library, watching as the people of La Push arrived. Lord, was it really necessary to have this 'event' happen every 2 years.

Sure it's supposed to show how there's peace between the kingdoms, because of that stupid Treaty, but isn't there another way. All these strangers, wandering around the castle, I probably wont be able to find a quiet place to be alone.

I think there was also another reason why my parents, the King and Queen, insist on continuing the tradition of the Treaty. I believe they hope that I, the Crown Prince, should fall in _love_ and marry one of these _eligible _ladies from La Push, that way the kingdoms have more of a connection.

Aaahhh! I couldn't care less, I'm still fairly young and when I want to marry I will. I hate having my parents thrust women at me.

Now I am to play host to, what seems like, hundreds of Lords and Ladies, but really was 10 families, and be friendly to a Prince I despise.

"Edward look at all these people, aren't we going to have SO mush fun!"

I turned to find none other than my sister Alice, Princess of Folks, jumping around excitedly.

Alice loved big celebrations, or anything that might cause a Ball.

"Now Edward I hope you're going to try to be nice to some of the Ladies coming. It won't do with you being unsociable to every woman." exclaimed Alice.

"I would also like to go over the schedule for tomorrow. There will be the large breakfast in the garden, if the weather stay's fine, if not then the conservatory. Then_ you_ will have to join us in the thrown room to talk with the Ambassador of La Push and Prince Jacob. The rest of the day is spent however you choose." She gave me a stern look, probably guessing I would choose this time to hide in my room.

"Then the fun begins. THE BALL!"

With that she began to jump around.

"Oh Edward, don't have a cow. It will be fun. You know I was a girl from La Push on my way here, and she was gorgeous. Come on Edward, promise me that you will at least try to have fun." She gave me a pleading look.

"FINE! But don't expect much, I'll talk to some women, but that's all." I stated. Alice was still happy.

"Ahh there you are," Alice and I turned to find our mother, Queen Esme, in the library doorway. "Come along dears, your father is waiting in the Thrown room. Prince Jacob's carriage has _finally _arrived."

We made our way down the hall to the Thrown room.

The Thrown room was basically the room where all the Nobles come and us, the Royals, discuss issues such as, the kingdom, war, trade, economy and other things, we use it also for private meetings with Royalty from another kingdom.

This particular Royal we were to meet was not a friend of mine. Ever since we were children, we were thrown together by our parents in the hope that Jacob and I would become friends.

Ha, some friends we turned out to be. We fought over toys, attention, who was going to be a greater king, who room was bigger, everything. It was just childish behaviour, but we still hold grudges against one another.

"Edward. So you finally decided to grace us with your presents." cried out my father, King Carlisle.

My father sat at the head of a long rectangular table and the rest of my family was to sit along the length of the table, in order of rank.

This was the order. Father then mother, myself, my younger brother Emmet, his wife Princess Rosalie, Alice and then her husband, Sir Jasper.

We did not wait long before the doors were swung open and marching through the door, was _Prince_ Jacob. We all stood out of respect, though I would much rather sit and throw my boot at Jacob.

"Greetings Prince Jacob, I hope your journey was pleasant." said my father.

"Good evening King Carlisle. My journey was as fine as could be. My noble men are a bit tired so I believe they've retired to their bed chambers?" exclaimed Jacob.

"Yes. We have arranged a room for every couple and every son and daughter of your noble families brought with them." stated Carlisle.

"Excellent, so the schedule for tomorrows activities are the same?" asked Jacob

"Yes, we decided to let your noble men explore the palace whilst we discuss important matters in this room, is that alright?" questioned Esme.

"yes, though I would like to allow only Gentlemen to attend the meeting tomorrow. I feel that the matters of economy and such would not interest the women," with that he nodded his head to Rosalie and Alice. "and I would like them to mingle with the La Push ladies. Is that fine?"

"Yes, that's a swell idea. I'm sure you're tired Prince Jacob, we will leave you to your rest." With that, Carlisle dismissed us from the meeting.

Jacob left with a nod and marched out of the room.

"Aauhh, this is going to be a stressful month." I cried gazing up at the ceiling.

"Hush Edward, its rude, and Prince Jacob is a nice boy, I don't know why you insist on treating him poorly." exclaimed my mother.

"Mother there's no point in trying to change Edwards' opinion, he's stubborn and nothing you say will change him." announced my brother Emmet.

"Okay now if everyone's done I think we had better retreat to our rooms and try to get some sleep." said my father, taking my mothers arm and walking to their bed chambers.

"Don't worry Edward," Jasper said, coming up to me and whispering. "I to don't trust that Jacob, ever since he was a boy, he was very odd." Then he turned and led Alice out, to their room

Emmet and Rosalie were busy feeling her stomach. Rosalie was pregnant with Emmet's' first child. They had been married for a year and a half now and were ecstatic about having a child.

I left them and went to my room. There were a few La Push people in the hallways. I ignored them and headed straight to my room.

Lord I wonder if I'll get any sleep?

----- ----- -----

**BPV**

My mother had come into my room and had helped me unpack my belongings.

Sometime later there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called

"It's your prince, open up Bella." Came the muffled reply.

I ran to the door and yanked it open. "Jacob! I thought you were busy meeting the Royals of Folks, and I wouldn't see you till tomorrow." I cried.

"No. The meeting was cut short, the Royals thought I was exhausted. Anyhow, I asked a butler where to find you and I came wanting to say goodnight." Jacob said.

"Aw, that's nice of you, well good night Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright Bella, but promise me the first dance, alright." Jacob asked.

"Fine, have a nice sleep." I said waving as he walked down the hall to his room.

I turned to my bed, climbed under the soft, silky covers and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**That was the first chapter, what do you think. **

**Please review and tell me if ****your**** interested. I need at least **3 reviews** till I post the next chapter, if I've finished it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Breakfast in the Rain

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**A lovely reviewer told me that I had typed Folks instead of Forks so I apologise for my stupid mistake and from now on I'll try not to make that mistake again, unless I go brain dead and type Folks instead of Forks.

* * *

**

_**Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 2:**** Breakfast in the R****ain**

My rest last night was heavenly. The bed was soft and to make my morning even better, the _sun _was shining through my window.

I couldn't believe it, after everything I had heard from travellers, the sun was up and shining.

When I looked out my window I finally saw what the Kingdom of Forks looked like.

It was very green I must admit, but the flowers that were blooming were beautiful.

It looked like a sea of green, but with flowers.

"Knock, knock. Bella dear, time to get ready for breakfast." I turned to find my mothers' head peaking through the door.

She was all dresses up with her hair done in an elegant bun.

"I'll be right there." I said before walking to my wardrobe and sifting through my options.

My mother walked up behind me, grabbed this horrid light purple dress and held it up to me.

"Ah that perfect Bella, it would go perfectly with your light complexion."

"Agh, mother, are you serious it looks like a cupcake. No way am I going to wear that!" I exclaimed turning back to the draws.

"Oh Bella come on, please, if you wear this I'll allow you leave the Ball early." I stopped sifting through the wardrobe and gave my mother and that ugly dress a hard look.

"Okay." I sighed in defeat, "I'll wear that _cupcake_, only because I hate Balls." Then I allowed her to help me into the dress and agreed to do my hair.

Outside my room, my father stood waiting for us.

We joined another family from La Push, the Stanley's. Their daughter, Jessica, was a friend of mine and it was good to know at least someone in this kingdom, even if you weren't really fond of them.

We had no idea where we were to go so a maid gave us directions to breakfast.

"I believe they're holding breakfast in the garden Sir, I'll go get an usher if you wait a moment." Then she turned and scurried down the hall. A few minutes later an usher came, practically running, and led us to the garden.

When I got there I found the sun was still out, ahh, and there were a number of families from La Push there already, and Jacob.

As I walked up to him he noticed my presence and greeted me.

"Ah Bella, you look…" with that he stopped talking and looked me up and down. Stupid dress.

"…well you look…" I cut him off, "like a cupcake. Just admit it I look stupid, my mother made me wear this in exchange, I get to leave the Ball early."

"I hope you won't leave until after we dance." Jacob asked

"Offcourse not, I promised didn't I, well anyway I'd better go, I'm starving." I said, and then made my way to where my parents were sitting.

More people began to arrive to the garden, taking their seats and waiting to be served.

But before the food was served the Royal family of Forks made their entrance.

'Oh my' I thought, the whole family was beautiful. The king and queen led the way, then followed two couples, which Jessica named for me.

Then came the handsomest man I have ever set eyes on. He was like a god.

I didn't realise I was staring at the handsome stranger until Jessica began to whisper what sounded like gibberish, until I tuned in.

"…he's just what I imagined, but now he's real. Oh my lord Bella isn't he gorgeous…" the rest was rubbish, but I must agree with Jessica, he was gorgeous. So this was the famous Crown Prince. Wow.

The Royal family seated themselves and Jacob joined them, then finally the food was brought out.

I decided to concentrate on my food and try to stop looking at the Prince.

As I ate I looked around to all the other tables in the garden and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, I noticed one male, who looked around my age, looking in my general direction.

I averted my gaze from his direction and put my head down, probably looking at my silly dress.

Just as I beginning to relax and enjoy the scenery and the food, the worst happened.

Rain!

It started to rain. How could it go from lovely sunny weather to dull rainy weather? Ahh, I guess its part of the lovely Forks weather.

Everyone jumped up and using what they could to keep themselves as dry as possible, ran towards the entrance of the castle.

Because of my dress, I tripped, but by this time most of the people when gone inside, and I bet they were all wrapped in a nice warm blanket, while I lay here on wet grass, trying to get up.

Just when I was about to slip and fall again I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and a strong hand grab my elbow.

When I looked up, I found myself gazing directly into the face of the person whos face I had been gazing at all morning.

----- ----- -----

**EPV**

I should have known this would have happened. It always does so why should today have been an exception.

The rain, like always, came pelting down, I was quite comfortable where I was, raining or not, so I thought I'd stay a little bit longer.

I watched everyone, scream and sprint for the palace.

My mother, as usually, tried to protest about me staying out in the rain, but father was to busy pulling her along that she hardly got to finish her sentence.

I liked to be on my own, so I sat were I was, watching, when I saw a girl trip right into a puddle.

She was wearing a big purple gown, no wonder she fell, and from what I could make out, was having difficulties getting back on her feet.

Everyone had by now vacated the garden so I thought I'd be a gentleman and help the damsel in distress.

As I got half way to her, she had finally gotten up and began slowly walking towards the castle.

Then I noticed she began to wobble a bit, so I quicken my pace to reach her if she fell again. Then just when she was in my reach she decided to trip, but I got her this time.

I wrapped my arm around her small waist and my hand around her elbow.

When she looked up at me I gasped.

She was breathtaking. She had a heart shaped face with beautiful brown eyes that lit up your sole when you gaze into them. Her skin was pale, but in contrast was her rosy cheeks, they stood out like I rose in the snow. I could only imagine how soft they were.

After a moment of two, I realised I had been staring shamefully long at this mysterious girl, and still had my arm wrapped around her.

I unwillingly let her go, and then thought I should redeem myself as a gentleman. "Good day ma'am, lovely weather is it not?" Why did I just ask that, its terrible weather we're having, Edward you moron.

"Yes, well I suppose you're used to this…weather." I wonder what she was going to say before that, her delicate face gave her true feelings away.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself I'm…" I was cut off, "I apologise for interrupting, but could we get out of the rain first." I only then realised that she was shivering.

Edward you double moron!

I led her back to the castle, making sure that she was a step ahead so I could watch if she tripped again.

Once under the safety of a roof I continued with my interruption. "Sorry for that, I am Edward." I decided to leave out my title and all that; it might have made me look like a stuck-up moron.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, could you please help me find my room, I don't know my way around the palace yet."

What's her name, she didn't tell me, "Sorry, but what is your name?"

"Isabella Swan." Oh my, the name suits her to a tee. God she's beautiful, snap out of it Edward you just missed what she said.

"Umm, sorry could you repeat that." I asked, like a moron.

"Could you tell me where the La Push families' rooms are? I need to get out of this dress."

"Yes, I'll show you," I offered her my arm to escort her back. To tell the truth I had know idea which floor or wing the La Push noble families were staying in, but I'd do anything to stay with _Isabella_.

-----

Bella, she now told me she preferred to be called Bella, and I were getting along so well. I had found out that she was an only child, was quite clumsy, loved to read, disliked Balls which caused me to panic a bit, what if she wasn't going to attend the Ball this evening, when would I see her again, but she told me that she would. We talked more about meaningless topics whilst I directed her through random hallways until we ran into, Jacob. Agh, perfect.

"Bella! What are you doing here? You're all wet." Jacob exclaimed, before noticing my presents.

"Edward." That's all he said before turning back to Bella who looked a little embarrassed.

"Edward was just showing me back to my room, I asked him because I didn't know where it was, its alright Jacob." said Bella giving him a shy smile, which I didn't think he deserved for interrupting Bella and I's time.

"Bella your mother came to me looking for you," then turning to me Jacob said, "It's alright Edward, I'll take Bella from here. You should get going, because the King and queen are waiting for you."

I didn't want to leave Bella with Jacob, but they seemed to know each other, so I reluctantly handed her over, before giving her a smile and I turned to head to the Thrown room, where no doubt my whole family sat waiting for me to appear.

Before tuning down another hallway, I looked back to see Bella, in that, I must admit, ugly purple dress of hers, walking down the hallway, in the arm of Jacob looking back at me.

When she saw me looking, her cheeks went bright red and she turned away.

I smiled, and hoped that I would be able to find her at the Ball this evening and that maybe we might have a chance to get to know each other more.

She was an extraordinary girl, I don't know what it is about her, but I find her to be the most beautiful, interesting and clumsiest girl I ever met.

I guess I'm glad that the Treat was made, if it wasn't I wonder if I would have ever met Bella.

* * *

**Okay, I had to get the meeting over and done with, I don't know if its any go. I think I was just typing whatever came to my head without thinking. **

**The next chapter is the Ball and I'll plan what's going to happen to make it as interesting as possible.**

**Please review I helps to motivate me into writing, and if you have any suggestions on what you would like to happen, I'm open for ideas.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Ball

**Okay people, I've gotten 2 reviews pointing out my misspells so if you come across a work which I've typed incorrectly, **

**e.g.**** Folks instead of Forks ****& Thrown instead of throne, ****please tell me.**

**Besides that, thank you to everyone who's been reading.

* * *

**

_**Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 3****: The Ball**

'I have nothing to wear!'

The Ball is in 2 hours and I can't find the gown I was to wear.

Where's my mother, she had been working on the embroidery on the dress, but I was worried it might look like the one I wore to breakfast. I shuddered at the thought, but then smiled at the end result. I guess if it weren't for that dress I might not have met, Edward.

I told Edward I'd be at the Ball, so I was putting a bit more effort into my appearance, but my plan wasn't going so well, because I couldn't find my mother.

I run out into the hallway, picking up my skirts so I didn't trip, but I ran into... "Father, where is mum, she was working on my dress, but I…"

"Bella I'm here," yelled my mother, popping out of know where, "now get back in that room young lady and undress, I'll be with you in a moment." Then she ran back into her room.

"Oh Bella, look at what these social occasions cause. They make women, especially your mother, go crazy." Said my father, he wasn't a big fan of parties and such, but he was willing to do anything that made my mother happy.

"Oh dad," I said before turning and walking back to my room.

'Knock knock' I opened the door and a maid was outside carrying a large dress.

"Can I help you?" I questioned.

"Sorry ma'am, I was sent by your mother ma'am, I was instructed to help you dress for the Ball and help with your hair."

I mentally rolled my eyes at my mother then allowed the waiting maid into my room.

When I was handed the dress, I laid it on the bed.

"Oh my!" I breathed. It was gold, and the embroidery on the dress was beautiful, it was hard to describe the dress, but I knew I would look good enough to get Edwards attention.

I was helped to curl the to half of my hair which was then pinned into a bun that sat at the back of my head with loose tendrils falling out here and there.

When I gazed at myself in the mirror I couldn't believe that we me. I thought I looked amazing, but that was hard to believe because I hardly looked pretty.

"Darling," ahh, my mother popped out of know-where again. "Oh sweetheart, you look gorgeous, lovely hair…" a string of compliments, I wasn't bothered listening to them.

-----

When we finally headed towards the ballroom, the noise level began to increase, and so did my mothers excitement.

When we walking in, my jaw dropped. The Ballroom had a high ceiling, with a huge chandelier hanging over the dance floor, where couples dressed elegantly were flowing around the floor. I looked on jealous at their graceful footing and scowled my clumsiness.

I turned my vision to find Jacob smiling at me. I blushed for no reason, "What are you frowning at Bella dear?" Oh my, was I really frowning, I thought I was mentally frowning…

"Oh well, I was just…never mind, that's a lovely outfit your wearing tonight Jacob." I said, trying to change the subject, embarrassed at the thought of myself frowning in the middle of a doorway.

"Oh you like it," said Jacob referring to his clothing, "it makes you look bigger," after a moment I realised what I'd said and so had Jacob.

"I meant that y…" I tried to explain, but Jacob cut me off. "Bella, it's alright, I know what you meant." He then looked me up and down, "Bella did you know you look stunning," he exclaimed looking at me in fake shock.

We talked a little while longer, in which time I noticed Edward. He looked extremely handsome.

Jacob left me a few minutes later to speak to a friend of his, who came with up the Forks, after saying, "I'll be right back Bella and when I do we'll dance, remember." before walking away.

After he left, Jessica came running up to me in a large red dress. "Oh Bella isn't this great. Look at the size of this Ballroom." She said before turning around gazing at the room in amazement, then she began to frantically whisper in my ear, "Bella, I just noticed that Prince Edward is looking over here!"

She and looked over and he was, but he wasn't alone. He was talking to a girl.

"Who is that girl he's with?" I asked Jessica because she seemed to know everyone.

She gave Edward and the girl a once over then said, "That's Prince Edwards' sister, Princess Alice. Isn't she's pretty." I nodded, before Jessica continued. "I heard she married a Knight. Everyone was surprise that she chose to marry him, but they said they were completely in love. So they married last year."

We were still looking at Edward and his sister before something moved into my vision and blocked them out. I focused my eyes and realise that the man who was looking at me this morning was standing right in front of me.

"Evening," the stranger said, I could feel Jessica buzzing next to me. "My name is Michael Newton, but you many call me Mike." Then Jessica buzzed out, "I am Jessica Stanley from La Push."

**(AN: since this was in the old days, not many people were called Mike so I gave him a formal name. I'm not sure if his real name is Michael and he tells everyone his name is Mike… anyhow,)**

Michael or Mike looked at me expectantly, until I realised I was meant to give my name, "Um, Isabella Swan." I stated, I didn't feel the need to mention my preference about my name. I already found Mike to be a bit annoying.

Mike smiled, then asked, "Well Ms Swan,"_ No don't ask me,_ "If you wouldn't mind," _No he is going to ask me,_ "Would you care to da…"

"BELLA," I looked behind Mike, to my relief, to find Edward standing there with a serious expression, "there you are, I hope you haven't forgotten you promised to dance with me." He said.

I gave Edward my hand quickly and he led me to the dance floor.

He held onto my hand, and placed his other on my waist. Then pulled me along, I think he realised how clumsy I was, because he kept a firm grip on my hand waist.

"Thankyou Edward, for before," I said nodding towards Mike, who was now dancing with Jessica.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I don't really like Michael, (Mike)."

We talked for the rest of the dance and I was really enjoying myself, maybe I won't leave early after all.

----- ----- ----- -----

**EPV**

After the meetings I went to my room and tried to do something to that would help pass the time quickly.

I had been trying to concentrate on a book when a voice came through my door, "Edward, are you in there?" I opened the door to find Emmett.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Just wanted to ask you a few questions." He said slyly, so I know that the questions he was going to ask may cause me to be uncomfortable.

"Aha, what do you want to know?" I said as I walked into my room, with Emmett following.

"Where were you after breakfast?"

I pondered telling him a lie, but he could just as Alice, who seemed to know about all this stuff.

"If you must know I was walking around the castle." It was true, I just decided to keep out the part about Bella.

Emmett gave me a quizzical look, "Oh really, well that's not what Alice told me." He said with a cheeky grin. Agh how did Alice find out!!!

I decided to play dumb, "What do you mean?"

That caused him to raise his eyebrows, "Oh I thought you would remember things like that Edward."

"Things like what Emmett?" I began to get impatient

"Things like walking around the palace with a girl from La Push, who's wet and from what I heard from Alice was quite pretty."

Oh Gosh, I have got to find out how Alice does that. "Oh well its nothing really Emmett, Bella had…" he interrupted me, "Bella? Is that the lucky lady's name?" asked Emmett.

"Yes her name is Bella, but is really Isabella Swan. Got that, so what else did you want to know?"

"Yes. What is this Isabella or Bella like?"

"Bella is…I don't know what she's like, she's different, I don't know stop talking to me, actually get out, I've got to get ready for the Ball." I said as I pushed him out of my room.

"Okay. I'll go, but remember she's not going to be here forever, she is leaving at the end of the month. Don't get to close." Then he disappeared behind a corner.

-----

When I got to the Ballroom, there were lots of people already there, I gave the room a good look, but I couldn't find the features of Bella.

I walked around the room, taking in the decorations, the people, I heard snippets of gossip and acknowledged a few people.

I had been walking around for a while when I heard a couple mention Bella, "Dear do you think Bella would marry Jacob, I mean their good friends and they…" I stopped listening. What was that woman talking about? I gave the lady a good look, and found similar features of Bella on her, when I looked at the man I also found similarities of Bella on his face.

This must be her parents, which means she's arrived.

I frantically looked for Bella, and found her with, Jacob.

They were talking, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Jacob was talking to the prettiest girl in the room, whilst I was standing here, like a number of men, staring at her.

"_Edward_! Its rude to stare, even if the girl is beautiful."

Ah, it was Alice. She always did know when to appear. "I wasn't staring Alice. I was…"

"Oh Edward, isn't that the girl you were with this morning?"

What how did she know that? "Alice I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know these things?"

"It's just one of my talents Edward." She teased. I saw Bella looking over here, but she wasn't with Jacob anymore, she was with a girl who I had seen before giving me a look which I didn't partially like.

"Oh Edward could you introduce us please," begged Alice.

"No, not yet Alice, I would like to spend a bit of time with Bella myself." I stated.

"Oh look Edward, Michael (Mike) is talking to them, looks like he's going to ask Bella to dance."

"And how would you know that Alice? Michael could just be going over the to talk." I said a little unsure.

"Oh Edward, I know these things remember," she said knocking her head.

She does have a point, "Excuse me Alice." I said walking towards Bella.

When I was close enough, I heard Bella introduce herself, leaving out the 'Bella' part. 'Hmm she mustn't like him all that much' I thought.

Then Michael said the opening sentence to what most gentlemen use when asking a woman to dance.

"BELLA!" I cried out before Michael could continue, "There you are, I hope you haven't forgotten you promised to dance with me." I said to Bella who had a relieved expression on her face.

She gave me her hand without another word and we walked off leaving a silent Michael and friend. _**friend**_** is Jessica)**

Bella was quite a terrible dance, her footing was all wrong; she even managed to step on her own foot. But apart from that, I enjoyed out time together.

My suspicions about whether Bella really liked Michael were correct when she thanked me for rescuing her from Michael.

We dance a couple more times, and were really enjoying ourselves, when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Jacob, what are…" began Bella but then she stopped and turned to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I promised Jacob I'd dance with him for awhile." As she said this she loosened her grip on me, and walked over to Jacob.

Before turning away, Jacob gave me a triumphant, but sly grin.

I gave Bella longing look when I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Edward would you like to dance." My mother was standing behind me with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"It's alright Edward. We can't all have what we want."

"I know, mother." I said before taking my mothers hand and began dancing.

The rest of the evening was pleasant; I didn't get a chance to dance with Bella again. It seemed that Jacob had other ideas. He had kept Bella at his side most of the night, and whenever I looked over, she was laughing.

I couldn't only stand at a distance and look on, a little jealous. At least I wasn't the only one. I noticed Michael, (Mike, if you guys forgot) was also looking at Bella with a similar look in his eyes as I did.

At the end of the evening I waited outside in the hall to catch Bella before she left.

Moments later, she came out.

"Bella," I called out, "Edward? What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to say goodnight and I'm sorry we didn't get another chance to dance." I said. I watch her face go though a number of different emotions. "Thank you Edward, I'm sorry we could dance too. I guess you could say I was caught up."

Then she got a guilty expression on her face.

"It's alright Bella. There are going to be other occasions where we can spend time together." I assured her.

"Bella dear, what are you doi…" the woman I had heard earlier that evening talking about Bella marrying Jacob was coming towards us. She stopped what she was saying when she saw me.

"Your highness," she said with a bow. "I'll be right there mother I was just saying goodnight." said a blushing Bella. Before her woman who was her mother left.

We stood staring at each other for a few moments when I leaned in gave her a light kiss on her soft lips.

When I pulled way there were two bright red spots on her cheeks. "See you tomorrow Bella." I said before leaving her standing there.

**

* * *

I was so excited when I ****got all your reviews.**

**I'm not sure what the next chapter should be about, so if you have a suggestion, PLEASE tell me, I would really take your suggestion to heart.**

**A warning! ****My updates my become less frequent because my parents are divorced and I'll be staying with my step dad, who doesn't have internet so, whenever I ****can update I will.**

**Please review. ****And thank you**


	5. Chapter 4:

**I would like to thank all my reviews and readers, even if you don't review.**

**Its been a very long time since I've updated, and I must admit this isn't the best chapter I've written, but to those who made suggestions, I am taking it all into consideration and in future chapters you may find I've used them.**

**Thank you ****Marshi****, ha ****ha****, I mentioned you**

_**

* * *

Royal**__** Treaty**_

**Chapter 4**

This morning when I woke up Edward popped into my head.

I had dreamed all night about him and now when I am awake his still there.

I got up to prepare for my third day in Forks.

I carelessly picked out a dress and did my hair in a presentable state, then waited out in the hall, in front of my parents' room for them to emerge and walk down to the Dinning hall for breakfast.

The Dinning hall was near the Ballroom, so we had no troubles finding it.

"Bella, Bella," Agh, Jessica came running up to me, what's new? "You will never guess what happened last night."

Gee, I can think if a million things that could have occurred. "What Jessica?" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"Michael asked me if he could be my escort for our excursion today." exclaimed Jessica.

I smiled at her, but then my smile faded when a thought hit me, "Excursion? What excursion Jessica?"

"The excursion into town, its after breakfast, didn't you know? It was announced last night." she gave me a questioning look. I didn't reply, so she continued. "Well never mind, but its going to be great, Michael was telling me last night about Forks' wonderful shops and…" As you can guess, I wasn't interested in shopping so I turned out.

As Jessica continued to talk away, we made our way into the Dinning Hall.

I jumped when Jessica squealed in my ear, "Jessica what's the matter?"

"Bella, Bella look, is Michael pointing at us?" she asked as I glanced in the direction she nodded towards.

Michael was sitting at a table surrounded by people, whom I'm guessed are his friends, and he was indeed looking at us, indicating with is finger for us to go over to him

"Well?" asked Jessica, "I think your right he…" I stopped when I saw Jessica's expression, "what?"

"I know he wants us to go over to him, but should we?" Wow Jessica never asks me questions like this, she must really like Mike. "um, yeah."

Michael stood when we reached him.

"Isabella, it is so good to see you again." He said addressing me and not Jessica.

I don't think she really cared cause she then buzzed, "Mike it's great to see you this morning, I hope you haven't forgot about your promise?" he looked a little worried when Jessica said this, why?

"Umm, ladies would you mind having breakfast with my friends and I?" Michael asked.

Jessica answered for us both, "No, not at all."

Michael held his had out to me and not wanting to be rude accepted, he then sat me down next to him, and Jessica beside me, a seat from him. When I looked at Jessica she didn't seem to happy about the seating arrangement, neither was I.

When I looked at everyone at the table, I noticed that all the men were looking at me like I was a angel and the women were looking on as if they already knew me and hated me.

I blushed slightly. I seemed to be attracting a lot of attention to myself here, good and bad.

"Isabella… and Jessica," he added with a bit of reluctance, "these are my friends, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Lauren and Eric." He said as he pointed everyone out.

"Nice to meet you." Said Jessica while I smiled. I wasn't paying attention cause Edward, my angel, walking into the Dinning Hall, with his family and Jacob.

This entrance caused everyone to hush and wait for them to seat. I managed to catch Edward eye, and he smiled, causing me to smile and blush. This little exchange had not gone unnoticed, by a number of people. (**Jacob, Mike and Jessica****, to name a few, LOL**** might I add they weren't happy about this**

I saw Edward say something to his family and Jacob scowl slightly.

Edward left his family, who had seated them selves at the head of the hall, and walked in _my_ direction.

Oh My God! He's coming over here. No I'm attracting more attention.

"Miss Swan," I snapped out of my mental argument by Edward's musical voice. When I focused I found him standing right before me holding out his hand. The Dinning Hall was now completely silent.

"Miss Swan, would you mind sitting with me for breakfast?" he asked still holding out his hand.

When he said that I noticed my entire table went stiff and was glaring at either Edward or I and a number of La Push families doing the same thing.

Oh god I had a feeling this would cause a number of problems for myself; but my worries were wiped away when I looked into Edwards emerald eyes.

"Not at all Edw… I mean your Highness." I squeaked as I stood and gave him my hand. As he guided us to a far corner of the Dinning Hall I felt every eye on us and my cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

'Oh why couldn't I have put some consideration into what I wore this morning?!' I screamed to myself.

It took a while for everyone to get back to life once Edward and I were seated, across from each other, at a table by ourselves in a deserted section of the Hall.

The servants set out the food at the buffet table and eventually people began to serve themselves.

I just sat were I was staring at Edward and my blush deepened when I remembered what had happened the last time we were together.

"Bella, are you going to get some food?" I heard Edward ask me, but I was to busy making a fool of myself.

"Oh ah, Yes food right." I said standing and making my way to the table once I stopped my day dreaming.

"Bella calm down," I heard Edward whisper into my ear while I was dishing out some fruit. This didn't help me calm down one bit. It caused my breathing to quicken and me to tilt my plate causing my food to slid off and fall on my shoe.

'Great Bella. Really graceful.' I yelled in my head. Before piling anything on my plate and walking back to our table, Edward following.

We had sat for a minute in silence before I said, "Edward, why did you ask me to sit with you? I mean did you really have to do that in front of all those people?"

He stopped eating and looked right at me, "Bella I wanted to sit alone with you, I didn't know any other way to converse this message to you so I just asked. I had no idea that everyone would react that way." He finished with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, well…" I stopped, I couldn't believe myself, I was about to mention the…kiss.

Edward sat there watching as a bright red blush spread across my face.

"Bella,' he said in a tone that let me know he had guessed my thoughts, "that's another reason I wanted to sit alone with you, I wanted to ask you something." As he said this I noticed that I had began to lean closer to him. 'what could he possibly want to ask me?' I thought

He stopped talking and looked like he was deep in thought. "You know how we've planned a excursion into town and all, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me being your escort…"cough "that is unless you already hav…" I cut him off, "No, I don't have one," I said, loud enough to gain attention of the neighbouring tables.

A smile lit his face once I said that.

"Really, you wouldn't mind being with me the entire day?" he asked as if still unsure.

"Yes I'm serious and no I wouldn't mind being with you." I said with a bit more confidence.

"Oh Bella you had no idea how afraid I was that you might refuse me after what I did l..last n..night." he stuttered.

Oh my god, Edward that gorgeous prince was afraid that I would say no to him, ha!

Oh but the kiss, "Edward I didn't mind t..the… incident last night." I couldn't say it, I was to embarrassed.

He only smiled, "Bella all the same, I'm sorry for doing… that to you with out your consent." He said.

If only he knew, I thought.

The rest of breakfast, Edward and I talked about random things. We were finally getting the alone time I had wanted.

I had caught Edward smirking to himself a number of times, but when I asked he wouldn't say.

"Oh no," Edward said towards to end of breakfast. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward sister, Princess Alice walking towards us.

"Bella I must warn you, my sister isn't what you would normally expect." He said with a smile.

"Edward," cried Alice once she reached us, "have a pleasant breakfast?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Alice," said Edward in a warning tone, "Edward don't you use that tone with me, now introduce me to this pretty lady." She said looking at me. I couldn't do anything but blush.

"Alice this is Isabella Swan from La Push, Bella this is my sist…"

"I'm sure she has heard of me Edward," interrupted Alice with a laugh, "Isabella, its wonderful to meet you at last. Edward has not stopped thinking about you." She said. I saw Edwards eyes widen in shock and I blushed.

To think that a beauty like Edward would think about me all day.

"Please call me Bella, I prefer going by that name." I said.

Alice smiled, "Oh Bella will we have the pleasure of your company during the excursion to town?"

Oh no, I forgot about the trip, this caused me to realise that we would be leaving soon and I needed to get ready.

"Oh please excuse me, I must go and get ready for the trip." When I said that, it cause a number of different expressions to play across Alice' face. Shock, understanding, excitement then settled on anticipation.

"Oh you are right Bella, Edward I will take Bella and we'll go get ready and meet you by the carriages in an hour." Bubbled Alice

"What? What do you mean take me to get ready?" I exclaimed loudly, for by now everyone had left to get ready.

"Alice don't you dear take Bella with you, she can get ready herself." Said Edward.

"Nonsense, Miss Isabella come with me and we shall get ready." Said Alice in a serious voice.

She took my hand and led me out of the now empty Dinning Hall, minus the servants cleaning up.

I would have protest, but this was a Princess demanding my company what was I to do? I did not want to offend Royalty, especially when this particular Royal was married to a Knight, who might chop my head off if I upset his wife.

'Good lord! What have I gotten myself into.' I thought to myself.

----- ----- ----- -----

**EPV**

Breakfast had gone splendidly. I got Bella alone and we had talked the entire time.

I couldn't help but glance over her shoulder now and again to watch as the twit Michael and Jacob and a number of other men gave me looks of disgust, my family gave me questioning looks and the couple which I believe to be Bellas parents looked on with happiness and worry.

I smiled at the memory of being with her; I couldn't wait to spend the day alone with her.

"Edward have you seen Alice?" Jasper my brother in law stood in the doorway.

"Yes, she had taken Miss Swan and is playing dress up with her and I believe you wont see her until departure time." I said with a laugh while Jasper smiled.

"Well if you see her before I do, please tell her the clothes she ordered have arrived. Thank you." He said before walking off.

It was easy to see that Alice loved Jasper and if you didn't know Jasper well you wouldn't think he loved her in return. He was a serious man, no doubt due to his occupation. I'm still not sure what made Alice fall in love with him, he is the exact opposite to her. I guess that whole opposites attract thing comes into play.

I finished changing into my uniform, and strapped my sword around my waist before heading to the carriages.

I pray to god, that Alice is being gentle with Bella. Alice is known to go absolutely mad when she has someone willing to 'play' with her.

For about 5 long minutes I had been wandering around waiting for everyone to arrive when I saw Jacob stand in my way.

I just nodded before turning away. "Edward," I heard him call, "Whatever you're planning to do with Miss Swan, I'm warning you to stop."

This caused me to stop and turn. "Jacob what are you talking about?" I said.

"I'm talking about you spending time with her, I'm telling you to stop."

"Or what?" I snapped back.

"I'll be…" He was cut off by the appearance of Bella.

God she's beautiful. When she saw me she smiled, then she noticed Jacob and her smile turned a little worried.

"Excuse me Jacob, my _escort _has arrived." When I said this, he snarled at me then walked away.

"Hi Edward, is everything alright," Bella asked when she reached me.

"Yes, lets hop in shall we." I said directing her to a carriage.

It took a few minutes before everyone arrived. I saw Bellas friends walk past and their eyes harden at the sight of her and I together.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella asked while waiting to leave.

"First we will stop in the town square, there are markets and such there, you ladies can buy what you like," when I said that the frowned, "then we head off on foot to a number of places throughout the kingdom."

"Sounds interesting enough," was all the reply I got.

Soon after we headed off. It was a bit of a travel, because the Palace sat on a hill over the town.

-----

"What do you think Bella?" I asked. We had arrived at the town square and Bella and I were now wandering around, browsing.

"Its very lively here Edward, its good that the clouds decided to stay away." She said with a breathtaking smile.

"Don't speak to soon Bella, Forks is known for its unpredictable weather." I said. Bella laughed at that causing me to laugh.

We walked through the numerous shops and looked at the stalls, before Bella said, "Edward would you mind meeting my parents?"

I was a little surprised and happy at her question, "I'd love to Bella."

She led me to the couple I had guessed numerous times were her parents.

"Mother, Father this is Prince Edward, Edward this is my father Sir Charlie Swan and my mother Lady Renee Swan." Bella introduced us.

"I remember, we met last night, after the Ball." Said Bellas mother.

"Pleasure to meet you your highness." said her father, to be honest he looked a bit worried.

"Wonderful to meet you at last. I've heard from Bella tons of stories about you both." I said. This caused Mrs Swan to take my arm and Bella took her fathers.

"So what do you think of my daughter your highness?" asked Lady Swan.

"I think she is very unique and special young woman ma'am," I replied politely, I didn't find the need to tell this woman exactly what I thought of her daughter.

This type of questioning continued for a good 10 minutes when Bella had had enough of her mother questioning me and took my arm again.

I led her to a small old pub I knew, where most noble people wouldn't think of going.

"I'm sorry about my mother, she's wonderful but you have those times you wish she wasn't." said Bella with a little laugh.

"No it's alright. She has the right to know what my intentions are toward her only child." I replied leading her to the far end of the pub.

I came here often so the regulars were used to a Prince drinking with them, and they often left me alone.

"Wow, this place looks great. Do you come here a lot?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, this is one of my sanctuaries, I come…" I was cut off. "_One_ of your sanctuaries, how many do you have?" asked Bella.

"Well I'm a Prince and sometimes I just get sick of all the responsibilities and I come here, or if I want to be alone I go to my other refuge. I only have two." I said.

Bellas eyes brightened at this, "really, could you show me your other sanctuary?" she asked, with hope in her eyes. "Sure, but not today though, it is pretty far way."

"Fine by me." Said Bella, with a gorgeous smile.

"Sir," a server had come up to our table, causing Bella and I to spring apart. I hadn't even noticed that we had been leaning towards each other.

"is there anything I can get you?" finished the server. I looked at Bella, she understood my message and shook her head. "No thanks."

"Bella why don't we get going, I want to show you something." I said, grabbing Bellas small hand and leading her out of the pub.

I was to focused on where I was going that I didn't take in anyone around me.

"Edward, could you slow down a bit I'm tripping." I heard Bella say.

"Oh Bella," I laughed.

I lead her through the back alleys towards the west end of town, we finally arrived at our destination after an exhausting walk.

"Edward, it's beautiful?" Bella gasped.

I smiled and the expression on her face. "Bella this was the first Palace in Forks. The one you're staying at was built about 40 years ago by my Grandfather. It may be grand but this one is beautiful, right." I said.

"Yeah, it's got a sort of ancient beauty to it." Said Bella.

I led her to a bench near the old palace gates. "What is it used for now?" asked Bella.

"Well one of its purposes is where we get married."

It took a moment when I realised my word choice was not the best. When I looked at Bella I knew she picked up on it as well by the bright blush on her heavenly cheeks.

"I.I m.. meant when my…" I was stopped when Bella placed her delicate finger on my lips, "Ssh, Edward it's okay."

As she said that, she moved closer to me. If I moved slightly she and I would be kissing right now.

"Bella," I said softly, brushing my lips against hers. She shuddered in pleasure.

"Edward," I moved in, but what I was expecting to meet wasn't there anymore.

Instead I met with a hard fist of a male.

* * *

**Alex, I'm still not sure where I typed that sentence sorry.**

**I have no idea if ****its**** any good, I think I was just blabbing most of the time.**

**I'm really not the master of dialog. ****Puff.**

_**Please review**_**, suggestions taken into consideration and flames welcome, but not to harsh please LOL**


	6. Chapter 5: A Promise and a Deal

**Thank you to everyone, I really mean this, all your reviews made me smile, and I laughed at a couple of them, my family thought I was nuts, laughing at a computer screen. ****LOL all your fault.**

**Well I don't know if this chapter is any good, I got some help ****Alex,**** an anonymous person even I don't know.**** Thank you**

**This chapter is about the same length as my others. S****orry if you didn't want what happened in this chapter**** to happen, if you get me… :**

**All in Edwards' point of view

* * *

**

_**Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 5: ****A**** Promise**** and**** a ****Deal**

**EPV**

_Previously__: Instead I met with the hard fist of a male._

Christ it hurt!

I was knocked off my seat and landed on the cold, hard ground.

"_Edward!_" I heard Bella cry. There was blood dripping from my lip.

When I looked up I wasn't surprised to see Jacob standing over me, using his large body to keep Bella out of the way.

He had better not have hurt her.

"Jacob let me go! Your might have hurt him really bad," Bella continued.

"You shouldn't be alone with him Bella, look at what nearly happened to y-"

He wasn't able to finish. Because by then I'd gotten my arm up and had smashed it into Jacobs face.

He fell to the ground, and I ran over to Bella, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked frantically.

"Of course I didn't hurt her you bastard," Jacob snapped steadying himself on his feet, sporting a red mark on his cheek. No doubt it will be a bad bruise. Then he launched himself at me.

"Jacob stop it." Bella yelled, before standing in front of me, I must say I never expected a girl to protect me before.

At the sight of Bella standing in front of me, Jacob stopped, "Bella what are you doing? Don't tell me you care about _him_." He spat out 'him' as if it were a disease. "Are you choosing _him_ over me? Bella you know he and I don't like each other."

'God listen to him' I thought, when I looked at Bella she seemed torn. "Bella what's wrong." I said taking her face in my hands.

Jacob didn't like this, because he then grabbed my shirt and yanked me away. "Get your hands off her." Then he began to punch me, of course I met his every punch with my own.

"No! What are you doing, please stop." Bella yelled and began to cry.

Oh god, what am I doing. I stopped hitting Jacob and he stopped hitting me. "Bella please stop crying, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just…" Jacob trailed off.

"Bella, come on, lets go sit." I said leading her to the bench we had previously been sitting on.

I noticed that the area near the old palace was totally deserted. How did Jacob know we were here?

Bella had by now calmed herself, and was sitting looking from me to Jacob. When she looked back to me, I could see in her beautiful eyes a message I doubt Jacob would have understood. I nodded and heard her sigh. I stood and faced Jacob.

"Jacob," said, trying my hardest not to shudder at the thought of what I was about to say. "I know we've never gotten along, but during this visit, for _Bella_," I emphasised, "could we try getting… along." I said with regret. I really like Bella, I'd come to realise that I'd do anything for her, but it was very difficult when she wanted me to be _nice_ to Jacob.

It was a moment before he replied, "Fine." Then he turned to Bella, "Bella, I promise I'll be _nice_ to Edward, but that's all, I wont promise to talk to him or anything. Is that enough?" he asked.

Bella seemed to brighten when she heard this, she smiled and my heart fluttered, "No fighting or arguing, promise." She said changing her expression to a stern one. "Bella, I'd do anything for you of course." I said Jacob nodded.

We all sat/ stood for a few moments saying nothing only passing looks to one another. "Bella we'd better go back, it's almost lunch and I think your parents might wonder where you are, and mine too." I linked her arm in mine.

"Bella could I speak with you after dinner tonight?" Jacob asked. "Yes," was all Bella said before I led her back to the town square, always conscious of Jacobs presence behind us.

-----

The rest of the day had gone my smoothly. There were no more confrontations between Jacob and I. When we arrived back at the palace Bella went back to her room, to dress for dinner and Emmett had come up to me and told me that Carlisle wanted to speak to all of us.

"So Edward, what happened today?" Emmett asked when he spotted the slight swelling on my lip, as we walked to the west library were Carlisle was waiting. "Nothing much," I lied.

Obviously Emmett didn't agree because I heard him mutter under his breath, something about speaking to Alice.

"Alright, I wanted to talk to you men," said Carlisle addressing Emmett, Jasper, some of the organisers for events and I, "about a new competition or tournament I have decided to hold for this visit." A tournament, this could be exciting.

"There will be 3 different competitions and they each will be held throughout the month." Carlisle continued. "There will be duels first, then cross-country equestrian where those who participate must ride through the woods and find certain valuable possessions of theirs before riding back to the finish line and lastly archery. These events I'm sure will keep everyone occupied for a while." said father with a satisfied smile.

"Father when did you plan all of this?" I asked, "I've been thinking about it for a while now. We all have very skilled men here, and I'm sure King Bill **(that's Billy, but I don't think there was ever a king called Billy, hehehe.)** sent his best men here to protect his people and son. Come on, I've also planned that the best man of every event will receive a prise." Carlisle said happily.

"What are the conditions of this competition? Like what is the age barrier for participation?" asked Jasper. I could tell he was getting excited, he was a Knight, he was made for this kind of thing.

"Any man over the age of 15 may participate; any man with an injury cannot be involved. I have also taken into consideration our women. Before every competition a picnic will be held. I'm sure this will keep them occupied instead of worrying. How does that sound?" He finished looking at everyone.

Something dawned on me just then. 'Brilliant' I thought to myself. "Yes father sounds brilliant."

Everyone else joined in their praise for this idea. "I'll announce this tomorrow at breakfast, the first event, Duels, will be in 3 days. To give everyone enough time to practice their swordsmanship." We all nodded, but I knew that Jasper and Emmett would be down in the practice courts the moment we are let out of the meeting.

We left a few minutes later for dinner. I quickly changed into a fresh shirt, then went to the Dinning Hall.

I spotted Bella immediately in a blue gown that went so well with her pale skin. "Miss Swan." I cried. Society wouldn't allow me to call her by her Christian name yet. She turned and her face lit up when they settled on me.

I went over to her, "Bella I've got to enter with my family," I whispered, "but take a seat wherever and save me a seat." She nodded then entered.

Everyone had gone in, and my family and Jacob arrived. "Edward, wasn't today fun?" Alice sang.

"Edward where did you go anyhow?" Rosalie asked. "Today was fun Alice and, Rosalie, I went for a little walk with Bella." Then I turned on my heel and headed for the door. I hated the way we had to walk into a room in order of rank.

We entered and I saw Bella sitting next to her family and across from Michael and her friend, with a spare seat next to her. Smiling I walked over to her and sat. My smile grew when I heard her mother gasp.

"Miss Swan you look beautiful this evening." I said in a hushed tone. Her cheeks coloured.

Dinner passed by well. My family sat at the front of the hall with Jacob of course. I spoke with Bellas' family and I noticed her friend constantly looking at me. I found it very uncomfortable. I also caught Bella looking at me sometimes.

After dinner I told Bella I'd see her tomorrow and kissed her had before I left her. I knew that she was going to talk to Jacob and I needed to speak to him as well. I thought about what I was going to say.

It wasn't very long before I saw Jacob walk down the hall to his room.

"Jacob." I said to catch his attention.

"What do you want? Come to finish off the fight? Sorry but I promised Bel- Miss Swan. If I hadn't I would certainly oblige you." he said. 'Cheeky bugger' I thought.

"No, I promised Miss Swan as well, that's not why I came though, well it sort of is. You see my father is planning a number of competitions during the month. Bella made us promise not to fight each other, but she didn't make us promise not to fight each other in a competition. Get me?" I said. I knew what I was doing was a little sneaky, but Jacob needed to be put in his place and I really wanted to hit him.

"What are the events?" Jacob questioned, showing a lot of interest. "Archery, cross-country horserace's and what I want to challenge you in Duels." I said watching Jacobs eyes brighten.

"What happens if I win Edward?" Jacob asked mischievously.

"Jacob when I win, you leave Bell- Miss Swan and I alone-"

"No no, that's not what I asked, if I win what happens?" he interrupted, raising his eyebrow, "Will you leave Miss Swan and _I_ alone?" Wow wait, "No. I am not going to leave Miss Swan-" I began then a man from La Push came around the corner, a friend of Jacob's. "We'll talk about this later."

Before walking off I turned back, "Do we have a deal?" Jacob stood for a moment, as if contemplating the offer. "Yes, it's a deal."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't make a fight happen, I know a number of you were expecting it, but I thought I'd build up the tension a bit.**

**Well, please tell me what you think**

**And Happy New Year**


	7. Chapter 6: Falling

**Well I've updated in less than a week so don't complain I don't update often. ;) hehe**

**This is all in Bellas' point of view, sorry, it only seemed fair since Edward had a whole chapter. ****(3 pages and 1,679 words to be exact)**

_**

* * *

Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 6:****Falling**

I couldn't believe he was going to do this. When King Carlisle announced the tournaments 2 nights ago it never crossed my mind that Edward would be interested in getting himself killed!

I tried to change his mind, but he said that he wouldn't do anything too risky and that he would only do just one, which just happened to be the most dangerous one.

So today I was preparing to watch the man I was falling for be attacked by men with sharp swords. Agh, I shuddered at the thought.

But the days leading up to the Duelling competition weren't just filled with me begging Edward to not participate.

Edward and I would talk for hours, about meaningless or meaningful topics. Sometimes we would go to one of the four libraries and read, or go for a walk in the gardens, when the weather was fine.

I had also spent some time with his sister, Princess Alice and his pregnant sister-in-law, Rosalie. His family were such nice people it was hard to believe that they were royalty.

Edward had also spent a little bit of time with my parents. At breakfast, lunch and dinner Edward would sit with me. I've noticed that Jessica rarely came up to me anymore. I believe that she had made a new friend, Lauren Mallory.

I didn't really care, Edward was always with me and I would have more fun with him, than I ever had with Jessica.

Jacob never spoke to me when I was with Edward. I appreciated that he didn't come up, it would be very awkward. He spent his time with his friends and their family that came to Forks so I didn't worry about him being lonely.

For about 2 hours Edward would take me to the practice courts where he would sword fight with his brother Emmet and brother-in-law Jasper. I would always sit on the sidelines and try not to do anything that may cause someone an injury.

Last night before entering my bed chamber Edward pulled me back and held me close to him before whispering, "Please don't worry about me my angel. I promise no one will get hurt tomorrow, just do me a favour and wear that beautiful blue gown you wore yesterday."

I giggled, but when I looked into his eyes they were very serious.

He leaned in and kissed me softly. It was the first time he had kissed me since the Ball, and I was glad that this time there was no Jacob around to pull me away.

He pulled away all too soon and left. I could still feel his arms around me and his lips touching mine. Oh the pleasure I felt just thinking about it.

So last night I had a restless sleep. I couldn't wait for the morning. When it came though I dreaded it.

Today I would have to sit and watch Edward endanger himself.

"Bella don't forget your coat." My mother said as she left my room after helping me do my hair.

We were getting ready for the picnic before the tournament. I had had breakfast a while ago with Edward before the gentlemen left to practice and us women were left alone to amuse themselves.

The last time I checked the weather was fine, but since its Forks you never know.

The Duels were going to be held in the main practice courts, which had been set up with stands surrounding the fighting ground. Edward took me there yesterday afternoon and it was huge.

"Bella come along now, we don't want to be late." I heard my mother through the door. "Be right there." I replied grabbing my coat on my way out.

---

The garden was set up with picnic mats and stools all over the place. There were already a lot of people there dressed very well. I scanned the area in search of Edward when I spotted Jacob. 'I might as well go over and see how he is.' I thought.

I greeted him with a smile, "Bella! Lovely to see you looking so beautiful." He said the last bit in a hushed tone, so no-one near would hear.

I blushed slightly, but was a bit annoyed at him for saying that.

"Come to wish me good luck?" he asked, I looked at him, surprised, "Why would I do that Jacob?" I asked.

"Well the Duels obviously Bella." He said in a tone that one would use when trying to explain something obvious to a clueless 6 year old. I gave him a whack for that.

"I'm not stupid Jacob, but why would I-" Then my eyes widened, "No. Not you too, Jacob please tell me you're not joining in on the Duels." I demanded.

He smiled wickedly at me, "I most certainly am Bella, what man in their right mind would pass the opportunity to fight with another." I questioned.

I couldn't believe he would honestly even consider endangering himself. "Oh Jacob," was all I could utter.

He laughed loudly, bowed slightly and left to join his friends.

A few minutes later Alice came to me, "Isabella, what are you doing standing there like a dead fish? Come on sit with me." She said before pulling me to sit with her.

We talked for a while before Edward found us, "You wore the dress." He whispered, of course I blushed. I held his hand for the rest of the picnic. Then a herald announced that the 'Games were to begin.' Terrible choice of words I thought.

Edward and I walked behind everyone, and just before entering the building, he pulled me aside and looked me straight in the eye.

I felt the oxygen leave my lungs. "Bella, I'll give you one chance to guess my next words." Was all he said.

"I know, 'I wont join in the tournament." I said breathlessly. Smiling he shook his head, "No. They are, 'don't worry." He stated before pulling me into the arena.

I seated myself next to my father, whom, due to his injury, wasn't participating. There were a number of other gentlemen who weren't involved, but I wasn't worried about them.

I watched as Edward joined in with the others in stretching and warming his muscles. King Carlisle, the Chief of the Royal Knights of Forks and the ambassador of La Push were to be the judges. Their purpose was to make sure no foul play occurred.

---

I sat and watched as men came, fought and went. It was a while before Edward entered the floor, so to speak. When I heard the herald call out his title and name I felt my heart gallop. Edward walked on with confidence, carrying his sword in his hand.

I was lost in his looks when I noticed a familiar figure also walk in.

'No! It couldn't be' I thought frantically. All my doubts of Edward's opponent were swept aside when I heard the herald announce, "Crown Prince Jacob of La Push."

'How could this have happened?' I questioned. I heard everyone buzz with anticipation.

The crown princes were going to be fighting. Everyone wanted to see who won, of course La Push people were rooting for Jacob and Forks was going for Edward. The thing was I hadn't a clue who I wanted to win.

Jacob was my friend I didn't want to see him get hurt, then again I didn't exactly want him to win against Edward, the man I was rapidly falling in love with. I know it was only a short time but I guess that whole love at first sight saga comes into play.

If Edward were to win I just know that Jacob would be ashamed, embarrassed and it would hurt to see such a lovely friend upset. I was absolutely confused. I was experiencing a totally different set of emotions for each of them.

I think I went into shock, because I just sat there, watching as Edward and Jacob walked towards each other, bow, do their whole pledge…

Then they began.

I heard whispers of encouragement and unfriendly comments being passed around the arena, but it all went in one ear and out the other for me. I was stuck watching as they circled, lunged, side stepping, attacked, defended and repeated their whole duelling dance over and over.

I felt myself becoming exhausted just sitting there watching. Sweat rolled down each of their faces, neither willing to give in yet.

I focused hard on their faces and saw them whispering sharply to each other. What on earth could they be saying? I pondered.

They continued to fight then I heard Edward cry out. Jacob had managed to find an opening in Edwards' defence and sliced a long wound down Edwards' upper arm.

'Oh no!' I thought. This injury caused the crowd to liven up and the buzz of conversation was everywhere.

I could see the blood running out of Edwards' arm, oh I hate blood, my head started to spin at the thought of blood. "Bella are you alright?" came the voice of my father.

Giving him a weak smile I nodded and turned back to the match.

Soon as I did I saw Edward fake an attack to Jacobs' right then swerved his sword to Jacobs' left and brought his sword down on his shoulder. Jacob cried out in surprise and pain.

I saw blood leaking out of Jacobs opening, this was too much, both were injured and if I looked anymore I'd probably faint, but I had to, this was my love and friend here.

The audience were getting excited. We all knew that the match was going to end soon. The anticipation had built and it was time to release all the pent up excitement.

Edward and Jacob were both aware of this and their pace picked up. Swords were swishing, jabbing, grazing and blocking, it was all too much.

Then he tripped.

I couldn't believe it.

HE TRIPPED!

After all this time the match was going to end because of his bad footing. His opponent didn't waste time. He lunged after him, bringing his sword him to meet the man on the floor's throat.

"Yield?"

The defeated man then looked in my direction, his eyes meeting mine. "Yes." replied ……………

**Who is 'HE?'**

**

* * *

Who will it be?**

**Edward or Jacob, your decision is going to change my storyline**** completely**

**Please ****review, not only with your vote but tell**** me what you think so far of my story and suggestions, please**** Like should I stop.**

**Hurry and vote because I will be typing the next chapter soon after I get enough votes I need. You may not like the outcome unless you vote!!!!**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 7:

**You voted for it.**

**As much as I would have preferred the **_**other person, **_**I did hold a vote and I won't go back on my word.**

_**

* * *

Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 7**

"Yield?"

The defeated man then looked in my direction, his eyes meeting mine. "Yes." replied Jacob.

Edward backing away from Jacob, dropped his sword and let out a loud sigh of exhaustion.

Oh finally the fight was over. For a moment the arena was silent, apart from the fighters' heavy breaths.

"Yeeaahhh." my father shouted, rising from his seat and clapping, breaking the silence. Sure enough everyone began to clap.

"The winner is Crown Prince Edward of Forks!" shouted the herald.

I felt a smile stretch across my face, but it dropped when I looked at Jacob. Oh this would definitley hurt his ego.

I watched as Jacob and Edward left the floor and the next two men entered. Though I don't think many were interested anymore.

"Darling wasn't that entertaining?" my mother asked. "Yeah, um…" I couldn't think of anything to say. Why did they fight so hard? Was there a secret meaning to them fighting?

I know for a fact that Jacob has lost fights to other men; was it the fact that he was fighting Edward that caused him to leave the room so upset?

I know I was making a big deal about this, but something didn't feel right.

Getting out of my seat I walked around to the opposite end of the room, to where Alice and Rosalie were sitting.

"Hi."

"Hello Bella, what did you think of the fight?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think the organisers would allow the heirs to thrones fight, because that may cause conflict between them." I said, hoping they got my hidden meaning.

"Hum, it was just for fun though." Rosalie said. I looked over at Alice and I saw that she wasn't telling me something by the blankness in her eyes. Alice must have noticed me watching her because a moment later the look was gone. As if I had never saw it. "Bella, what are you doing standing? Sit with us. I'm sure your parents won't mind." Alice said trying to cover up her discomfort.

"Sure, do you know when Jasper or Emmet will be fighting?"

"No, but I hope their not against each other, for I fear if Emmet lost he would call for a rematch until he beat Jasper." Rosalie stated.

"Ha, Rosalie I think we should prepare for a long match then." Alice guaranteed, "What do you mean Alice?" I asked. Alice didn't look like she wanted to explain, but good old Rosalie got there first.

"Oh Alice has this talent of knowing things that others don't know yet. It's very helpful at times."

"So Alice you know things right?" Ha, now she can't escape my questions. "Would you happen to know why-" I stopped at the sight of Edward.

"Edward that was some fighting." Rosalie said, while fanning herself.

"Thanks Rosie," replied Edward, before seating himself next to me.

"Shouldn't you still be down with other men?" Alice asked, "Don't you have another round?"

"No, I asked if I could pull out. One fight was enough." He said.

What does he mean one was enough? Would one be enough if he fought with someone else? "So Edward, did you know you were going to be against Jacob?" I know I was being a bit mean and suspicious, but something didn't seem quite right, and it didn't occur to me until I looked at Jacob. I had to get this resolved or else it would eat at my mind.

"Isabella what are you worrying about?" Edward asked causing me to turn to him as I noticed Alice doing something with her eyes and arms. Like she was trying to get a message across to Edward.

"No, nothing's bothering me." I knew he didn't believe me, but wasn't willing to jab it out of me.

The rest of the afternoon we watched as the other men duelled.

I think that the most entertaining one was Emmet and Jaspers duel. Jasper being a knight was excellent with the sword. Emmet was good too, but what caused men to fear him in a fight was the amount of force he put behind each strike.

Rosalie was squealing whenever Jasper got close enough to stab Emmet. Alice looked like she had seen this a thousand times before.

It took a while before Jasper won, Emmet looked annoyed and asked for a rematch, but King Carlisle told him to go away. That just caused Emmet to get more annoyed. I felt sorry for him, but it was entertaining seeing him march off the floor.

"Poor Emmet, he will be very grumpy tonight." Rosalie said sympathetically.

After the tournament was over I went for a walk with Edward. I wanted to discuss the tournament, but I knew that I need time to think over whether or not it was an issue worth getting huffy and puffy over.

"So I'll see you at dinner, I have to go and talk to my father and see a doctor, my arm's beginning to hurt."

"Okay I'll see you at dinner. Are you going to sit with me?" I asked, not exactly sure why.

Edward thought it was awkward too, "Yes, unless you don-"

"No, it's alright, just asking. Bye." I said before running, like a coward to my room.

----- ----- ----- -----

**EPV**

"Everything went according to plan, I think that the next tournament will go well too." my father said, excitedly.

Ever since walking into the room, all I've heard my father talk about is how great everything went, but I didn't really agree with him anymore. Sure I beat Jacob and that's what I wanted, but I didn't get the response I wanted from Bella.

Something wasn't right. She looked confused when I sat next to her. I could tell something was bothering her and I wish she would tell me.

"Edward are you listening?" I snapped out of my daze to find everyone looking at me.

Clearing my throat, "Yes, sorry I was just… thinking."

"Oh, well I was just congratulating you on your win against Prince Jacob. I know I wasn't thrilled about you fighting him, but I'm sure it was entertaining for the audience." said Carlisle, before turning to Emmet, "As for you, what were you thinking of demanding a rematch, Jasper won fair…" I tuned out as my brother got told off.

Coming up to me Alice smiled, "Edward I'm not sure how to say this, but do you want Isabella to know about the arrangement?"

Good old Alice, always knows everything, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer it if she didn't know."

"Well I think she's suspicious about it. She asked me after your match whether I knew if the organisers chose you and Jacob to fight. Edward just be careful about what you say." Alice advised.

"That's all I needed to say to you all. You may now go and prepare for dinner." father said dismissing us.

"I'll see you at dinner Alice. I think I'll go for a walk." I said.

Walking around the hallways, since it was raining now, I thought about Bella. I was falling in love with her and I'm glad I won the duel, now I can get to know her more without worrying if Jacob is around the corner, about to knock me out.

Bella was best friends with Jacob and though I feel a bit guilty on stopping him from seeing her, I know that I had to do it. Jacob was a sneaky mongrel and I have no idea what Bella sees in him.

As I was walking I heard whispers, "Yeah, so what're ya gonna do bout it?" where was that coming from? I listened harder, trying to detect the location of the unrecognisable voices.

"We're gonna snoop around, ya know keep ya eyes an' ears open for possible targets." The voice sounded like it was coming from the servants' stairwell.

"Look for valuable peeps **(people)** I don want no no-body, got it. Now go, try blend'n in wit the servants, no good getting the peeps suspicious, Vickie stay wit me. Go."

What were they talking about? Who were they?

I quickened my pace for the servants' stairs, but when I got there it was empty. What the heck were those people talking about? Something wasn't right, obviously.

I couldn't think about it right now, too much was going on and if I don't get going now, I'm going to be late for dinner, I thought as I ran through the halls to my room.

-----

Huffing a bit, I ran to the Dinning Hall, my family waiting for me at the entrance with Jacob.

"Sorry I'm late I just lost track of the time." I said. Everyone nodded, Jacob looked grim and I wish I had gone and seen a doctor. My injury was beginning to send spasms of pain through my upper arm and shoulder.

"Don't worry Edward." Esme said, talking her place beside Carlisle.

We made our silly entrance, I went and sat by Bella and her family when a servant came up to the table and began to serve to food, and I remembered the strangers I had heard earlier.

I watched as the servants walked around, "Edward what are you looking at?" Bella asked.

"I was just watching the servants, making sure they do their jobs." I lied, but it wasn't exactly a lie, I was watching them, but not them doing their jobs.

The rest of dinner passed by pleasantly, I didn't let the thought of sneaky servants ruin my time with Bella.

As usual I walked Bella to her room, "So I'll see you at breakfast. Don't worry I'll still sit with you." I teased, causing Bella to blush.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I just didn't think." she smiled nervously.

Kissing her gently to convince her that I didn't care, but something red caught my eye. Pulling away I saw a woman dressed in the servants' uniform with blazing hair was looking at us.

"Ma'am may I help you?" I asked the woman.

"No, tis alright Highness." bowing she walked off.

Looking back at Bella I saw her looking at me quizzically, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing just tonight you seem to be paying a lot of attention to the servants. Is something bothering you?" asked Bella

"I don't know. I've got some issues I need to work out." I said.

Giving her another kiss I left.

When I went to bed I thought about Bella, then that red head servant popped in. Was she one of them? Probably not, we've got about 40 servants in the entire palace, could be anyone.

Then my thoughts travelled to the discussion I'd over heard in the hall. What were they talking about?

_"We're gonna snoop around, ya know keep ya eyes an' ears open for possible targets"_

What were they snooping for? What were the targets? Were these people going to be dangerous to anyone?

After pondering over this for about 10 minutes before I slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming of Bella and what fun we were going to have now that Jacob was out of the way.

* * *

**Okay not great, but I needed to bring in another problem.**

**Who are the people, I hope I left a big enough clue! ****What do you think? **

**I also need help. **

**What's a **_**'Beta'**_** it's like an editor right? ****What does 'AU & OC' mean and OOC does mean Out of Character right?**

**Apart from all that Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I got to many I was jumping whenever my **_**You've got mail **_**sign popped up.**

**It was great and I love you all. In a non gay way, not that there's anything wrong with that**

**Thanks and please review**


	9. Chapter 8: Special Places and People

**Well I am I happy little writer. I just love going onto my account and staring at my stats page, especially the reviews column. **

**Thank you so much for all your support ****and I've got a**_** Beta**_**LaughingForever**

**Sorry for the mistakes didn't have time to check.**

_**

* * *

Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 8: Special places and special people**

"Edward, please slow down a bit. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Sorry Bella, I just really want to get there before lunch, so we have more time to spend there." Edward stopped and turned, holding his hand out to me.

Taking it, he pulled me up the little ledge and guided me through the thick, plush forest.

"Where is _there_ exactly?" I asked.

I had no idea where he was taking me, obviously, and last night he seemed fine, but this morning he was all jumpy and it wasn't till after breakfast that he came running to me and said, "Bella go get dressed into something outdoorsy, nothing too heavy just light clothing okay. I'll meet you back here in half an hour," before pecking me on the cheek and running off somewhere.

I had changed into the only 'light' gown I had brought with me, which unfortunately was white and was now 3 inches caked in mud.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you? It is a surprise," Edward stated for the hundredth time that hour, "Now stop complaining and come along, we're almost there," he said excitedly

I quickened my pace to keep up with Edward, who seemed to know exactly where we were going in this green maze. **(Using quotes from **_**Twilight**_

"Are we there yet?" I tried not to whine, but I've never walked this far with mud covered feet.

Smiling that gorgeous smile Edward pointed up ahead, "Can you see the brightness ahead?"

I looked, but couldn't find see any 'brightness', only greenness, "Nope," I said, popping the _p_.

After a minute or too, I could see the brightness. I quickened my pace, eager to get to that light. Edward laughed at the determined look on my face, "Bella," was all he said.

He walked ahead and pulled back a curtain of vines that were blocking out the 'brightness'. Stepping past the curtain I stood at the edge of the most beautiful place I'd ever seen.

It was a small, round meadow; covered in soft green grass and filled with wildflowers of all colours. A stream lay at one end of the meadow, feeding the vegetation. The sun was shining over head, bringing life to meadow.

I ran out of the dark wall trees and into the pouring light, soaking it up in all its glory.

I turned to Edward, who was still hiding in the shade, smiling his head off and held out my hand. Taking a step forward Edward grabbed my hand, jerking me into the circle of his arms and held me tightly.

We stayed there, holding one another, in the beautiful meadow, showered in sunlight, for what felt like hours.

As I reluctantly pulled away Edward tightened his grip, "Just one more,' Edward said, hugging me closely before he loosened his grip and guided me to the centre of the meadow. We sat there for a while, admiring the scenery when I asked, "Edward what is this place?"

Looking at me, he smiled before replying, "Remember that day, about a week and a half ago, when we went into town and I took you to that old pub. Do you remember what I told you?"

Thinking back I recalled a conversation with Edward tell me… "Oh your sanctuary, the pub was your sanctuary,"

Nodding in agreement Edward continued, "Yes, but I said it was one of two, I told you my other sanctuary was pretty far away. Well here it is." He said, gesturing to the meadow.

"Edward, this place is beautiful. I wish I could bottle it up and take it with me." I sighed.

He laughed at my statement, "I've never told anyone about the meadow or the pub. Only you know about my special places,"

I couldn't believe I was the only one to know about this place. It was to beautiful to be hidden, but then again all beautiful things are.

Edward lay back onto the ground, with one arm behind his head, and the other around my waist, "I wanted to bring you here so it could become _our_ special place, you know. Where we would run whenever in trouble or when we want to get away from all those superficial beings." He said, starring at me straight in the eye.

"Oh Edward. Thank you for trusting me so much." I said, leaning down to rest my head on his heart.

----- ----- ----- -----

**EPV**

I lay on the grass watching Bella, while Bella lay on my chest, admiring the meadow. Today had turned out to be more wonderful and special than I ever imagined.

As I lay in bed last night, I thought about Bella, her eyes, her bright smile, her red blush and her smell that reminded me of my meadow. Then I had an inspired idea to bring her here and make this place hers as much as it was mine.

Beautiful Bella, I cared about her so much. I don't know what was going to happen next, I mean she was leaving in about two weeks and we've been getting along so well.

My family liked her, they all thought she was brilliant, we hardly argued, shared most of the same interests and I cared about her. I know for a fact she cares about me too, or else we wouldn't be getting this close so fast.

It was hard to think about her leaving, so I usually avoided it.

"Bella, do you want to go to the stream and wash off that mud on your shoes and dress?"

Looking up at me, with sparkling innocent eyes, Bella smiled and nodded.

Standing, I helped Bella onto her feet. We walked to the stream got cleaning.

"The waters so clean Edward," Bella said as she soaked the bottom of her dress, "Are there any fish in here?" she asked, looking around.

"No, but there are frogs,"

"Agh, are you serious?" She gave a little yelp while jumping out of the water.

Laughing I sat at the edge of the water, "Are you afraid of frogs?" I asked.

Curiously walking back to the water she sat next to me and continued cleaning, "N-no, I'm not afraid of them," she said unconvincingly.

"Whatever you say darling," I joked.

"So when did you find this place?" Bella asked, while she continued to clean her shoes.

I thought about it for a minute, "I think I found this place about 8 years ago. I was just walking around and saw the brightness, so I followed it all the way here and now whenever I need to get away I come here."

She smiled at me after I said this.

We lay next to the stream talking about nothing, when I heard the strangest sound, "Bella was that you?" I asked, looking down at her.

There was a bright blush covering her face, "Yeah, sorry that was me. Well my stomach actually." She said embarrassed.

Chuckling lightly I got up, "I think we had better get back, by the position of the sun, I'm guessing it's after lunch. Come on," I said and I pulled her up and walked in the direction we came.

"Oh," Bella groaned, "Do we have to walk that way? I mean isn't there a shorter route?"

"Sorry Bella," I said before we began walking back. I had my arm around her most of the way, to catch her whenever she fell.

We got back to the castle faster then when we left.

Walking towards Bellas' room we bumped into her mother.

"Bella my dear. Oh, what in gods name happened to your dress?" Lady Swan cried, in an appalled tone, before she turned to me smiling, "Highness, lovely to see you again,"

"Same here ma'am, oh and the state of Miss Swans' dress is entirely my fault. I took her for a walk, in very disagreeable conditions. My apologies." I said, knowing that Lady Swan wouldn't pester Bella about the darn dress again.

"Oh highness I'm so sorry," she said, before continuing down the hall.

"Sorry about that," Bella whispered with a small blush, "my mother can be embarrassing sometimes."

I chuckled, "Bella don't lose your sleep, I think your mothers quite entertaining."

Turning the last corner, my eyes rested on a large figure waiting at Bellas' door.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella asked the figure.

"Oh Bella I just wanted to speak with you, if Edward wouldn't mind," he said, raising a sharp eyebrow, daring me to refuse.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" I said with false delight, "Bella, when your ready I'll be waiting in the west library with our afternoon tea." I said before walking away. Leaving Bella with that…

He nearly went back on our deal last week. Bella had gone to him and asked him about the duel. He almost told her everything, when Alice interrupted them, thank god.

Bella had spent some time with Jacob, but not a lot. I knew that if she didn't see him she'd get upset. So he and I came to a compromised.

I went my room and changed into fresh clothes. Then ran into the same red head maid I had ran into a lot lately, "Miss, I need the some food sent to the west library as soon as possible please." I said before walking away.

"Hello Edward, where have you been all day?" I heard Alice call from the end of the hallway.

"Oh I took Bella for a walk in the forest after breakfast, that's all," I said as she came up to me.

"Well it must have been a long walk right, I mean you missed lunch." She said as she gave me a measured look.

"Alice whatever your little mind is thinking, stop thinking about it." I said.

"So has your talent helped you find anything new?" I asked.

She looked at me sadly, "Sorry Edward, but I've tried. Nothing has come to me sorry. I guess these strangers don't know what their doing," Alice said with a caring smile.

"Who knows, it's been weeks since I heard them. They could have taken whatever they wanted and left already." I said, not sure whether it's a matter that should keep me up at night anymore.

"I've got to go, but we will talk later." I said before heading to the west library, where Bella was already waiting for me.

"There you are Edward. I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten about me," she joked, with a warm smile.

"Well come on, you must be starving." I said as I held open the door for her. Walking in, I saw the fire place was lit and one of the small tables was decorated with plates, cups and utensils. I could smell the food from here and so could Bella. Her stomach gave another monstrous roar.

"Sorry, I guess I'm really hungry," she said blushing furiously.

We seated ourselves and dug in. We talking a little, but our hunger got the better of us and wouldn't allow our mouths to do anything but chew.

**----- ----- ----- -----**

**Strangers PV**

"Look at em," whispered a dark–haired ma.

"I tol' ya she was perf'c," the brown-haired male declared.

"The question is how are we going to get her?" asked the red head maid, "The lady is always with either one of them."

"Vickie don't ya worrie bout dat," assured the brown-haired male, "Lorrie ya know da plan?"

Lorrie nodded, "yeah James, won't me to tell Vickie for ya?" Lorrie asked James.

"Not ye-"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" James, Lorrie and Vickie heard a booming voice call.

Spinning around they saw the large Prince Emmett, "highness, we wer-" Lorrie began.

"What is your name?" Emmett asked.

"I'm Laurent sir or Lorrie, dis is Victoria and James." Lorrie or Laurent said, indicating the two people standing beside him.

"Okay, Laurent was it? Tell me what on earth were you doing peeking into the library?" Emmett asked the 3 servants.

The Lorrie struggled coming up with an explanation, but Vickie got their first, "We was keeping watch in case his highness need assistance. Prince Edward asked me to bring em food. Ya know," Vickie said, watching to see if she was convincing enough.

"So Prince Edward is in the library?" Emmett asked.

"Yes sir, he and some lady, sir," Vickie replied.

"Fine, but go now and don't come back, if Prince Edward needs help ask another maid or whoever." Emmet commanded, not liking the look of the brown-haired male, who hadn't uttered one word.

The three partners walked off, not looking back until they reached the servants stairwell.

Prince Emmett had already left.

They walked to the kitchen, striped off their stolen uniforms and ran into the forest.

"What are we gonna do James?" Lorrie asked his leader.

James, taking hold or Vickie and wrapping a filthy arm around her waist, said, "Here is wat we're gonna do…"

**

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reviewing it was wonderful to receive them.**


	10. Chapter 9: and then

**It's taken a while sorry. I'm almost at 100 reviews, this is amazing. Thank you all so much and enjoy.**

_**

* * *

Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 9: ****and then…**

"Edward, why does it rain so much here in Forks?" I lazily asked Edward, as we sat on a bench watching the men practice their archery before the last tournament began.

"I've never really thought about that, I've been too busy to ponder about such matters." Edward joked.

"Hmm, well I wonder how long it will be before the rain starts to fall again." I said, and heard Edward chuckle lightly.

"Miss Swan why don't you and Edward come and sit with Rosalie and I. It be so much better if we're all together when Emmett misses the target and kicks a tantrum." Alice laughed.

"I heard that." Rosalie called from the nearby stand.

I felt Edward shake his head, "No thanks Alice, we'd much rather sit by our selves." He said.

Alice pouted slightly, before picking up her skirts and walking to Rosalie.

"I wouldn't have minded sitting with them." I commented.

"You wouldn't mind, but I would mind having to share you." Edward whispered, leaning in closer to me.

"Edward, stop it, people are watching." I could feel my cheeks heat up as I slid across the bench.

Looking around I saw a number of women, old and young, scold and some gentlemen mumble under their breath.

I heard Edward give a little growl, which I don't think I was mean to hear, before he said, "Bella I don't care if other people are watching us. I don't care what ideas they get. It's none of their business so you shouldn't have to worry about what _they _think."

"Edward calm down please. I'm sorry about that,"

"Bella don't you dare apologise for what other _nosy_ people are doing." Edward snapped, glaring at the people around us.

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!"_ the herald cried, _"THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN"_

A loud cheer followed that announcement.

"I think we'd better sit with Alice." Edward mumbled, pulling me along to Alice's stand.

"Oh yay, you've decided to sit with us.' Alice cried in glee, clapping her hands and twirling around.

Looking at Edward I saw him nod, before he directed me to a seat next to Rosalie with him sitting on my left side.

"Bella are you looking forward to going back home?" Rosalie asked, as the men lined up and checked their bow and arrows.

Feeling Edward tense slightly I faced Rosalie and smiled, "Well I've had a lot of fun in Forks. I would really miss everyone here."

"Aw I'll miss a lot, so will Emmett. He finds your… clumsiness amusing, poor thing, sometimes I worry he'll choke on his own laughter."

We giggled at that. "I don't really want to go back home yet, the time passed so quickly here. It feels as if I just arrived." I said with a bit of sadness in my tone.

I felt Edwards comforting arm snake around my waist. It was good that he decided we sit in Alice's booth, I'm sure those nosy women would be fainting in shock at Edward's close proximity to me.

Leaning into in embrace, I watched as the men aimed and shot at the target.

Jasper was very good at archery, just like he was good at everything else. Emmett was excellent too, he hadn't missed yet, but Alice said he would and everyone says to never go against Alice.

I hadn't spoken to Jacob in awhile. He seemed to be staying out of my way. A couple of times I would talk to him, but they were very short conversations. It was odd, but at least I had Edward.

Ah Edward, he was such a gentleman, I could spend the entire day with him and never get bored or run out of things to talk about. It was great. I know its been a couple of weeks but my feelings are so strong, I'm afraid that I'm really in love with him. I would be leaving in a few days, and I don't know how I'll feel when I'm gone.

_Bella stop thinking about that!_ I yelled to myself. It hurt thinking about leaving Edward, so I don't think about leaving Edward. Silly plan I know, but it's all I could come up with.

I was shaken out of my thoughts, by the crowd roaring in laughter and outrage. Well outrage on Emmett's part, and laughter on the crowds part.

Emmett had missed the target, and now King Carlisle was giving him a scowled in the Kings booth. The crowd had settled a bit, but there was still chatter going around on how Emmett had reacted.

"Oh dear, I'd better go over to him," Rosalie said, slowly rising from her seat, keeping in mind she's pregnant, and walked over to Emmett.

"Ha, how I shall love to tease him about it later." Alice sang, jumping up from her seat to Rosalie's previous seat.

"Bella, could I dress you up for the End Ball?" Alice asked gently.

The End Ball was to be held on the last night in the month, "Oh Alice do you have too?" I pleaded, even though she asks me, I know that if I say no she'll do it anyway.

"Oh Bella, thankyou, I'm going to make you look so pretty, not that your pretty now, but prettier that every man will be begging for your hand in marriage by the end of the evening."

I saw Edwards head snap in Alice's direction, giggling slightly I replied, "Fine, but nothing too extreme like you said please, I would like to be able to walk without tripping over my dress as well."

Tuning to Edward I gave him a smile, hoping that would calm him down a bit. He obviously took Alice's words seriously.

The tournament passed by quickly, the winner was some noble form Forks, I hadn't payed much attention to what the herald was saying.

"I'm going to go and see how Jasper is," Alice said before elegantly walking off the find Jasper.

Turning back to Edward, I found him looking at me, "Edward?"

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked me.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why don't we go into town again and you can show me around the old palace." I said excitedly.

"Okay, you go change into something less… valuable and I'll get the carriage and horsemen ready."

Smiling we walked back to the palace, I headed for my room while Edward walked towards the stables.

Walking into the hallway, after donning on a simple blue gown, I ran into something solid in the middle of the hall. The solid object wrapped its arms around my waist, keeping me from hurting my rear.

"Where are you going in such a rush Bella?"

Looking up, I stared into Jacobs dark, friendly eyes.

"I'm going into town with… Edward." I know Edward and Jacob weren't the best of friends, so I wasn't sure if I should have told Jacob about my trip with Edward.

As I expected, his face turned hard, "Oh, how long are you planning to stay out?"

"Not very long, we are only going to go to the old palace," I said, "Do you want to come?" Even though I asked him, I hoped he said no.

"Bella, you and I both know the answer to that."

"Yeah, I guess I do…. Well I'll see you when I get back I suppose." I said, walking around Jacobs' large form.

"Sure,"

"Oh Jacob, nice aim, I was surprised you didn't win." I said.

"Ha Bella, you were never really interested in sports, to a true sportsman I would have been considered average in my archery. Have fun." he added before heading in the opposite direction.

--

"Bella," Edward called in a greeting, "that was quick, you ready to go?"

Nodding my head, Edward helped me into the large carriage.

"Gee Edward, who else is coming?" I asked in awe. The carriages' compartment was very roomy, it had purple velvet cushions and gold embroidered green curtains.

Laughing Edward sat next to me, "Nope, just us."

"Edward this is beautiful, but you shouldn't have done this." I said in a serious tone.

Edward ignored my complaint and wrapped his muscular arm around my waist.

"So…" I huffed.

"So what are you thinking about Bell?" Edward asked.

Knowing he wouldn't really appreciate the topic of discussion on my leaving I shrugged. "Nothing,"

I knew he didn't believe me, but didn't further question, instead he brought up another topic.

For the rest of the trip into town we talked non-stop. When the carriage came to a bumpy stop he helped me out and I had gasped at the sight of the grand, ancient structure.

At the corner of my eye I caught Edward smiling. "Well we can't all live in castles Prince Edward," I said sarcastically before marching towards the unopened gate.

"Aw Bella," Edward said as he came up behind me, "It's hard not to smile when you look so-" He stopped suddenly.

Turning and following his gaze I saw a dark haired man, dressed in the servants' uniform gazing at us. That was odd. Edward must have been thinking the same as myself, for a questioning expression passed over his perfect face.

"You there! What are you doing here?" He called to the servant.

A number of emotions ran across the servants' face, it finally settled on urgency when he said, "Highness I was ordered to find some scrolls in the library."

"Alright, you're excused." He said to the servant.

Turning to Bella his expression brightened again, "Where were we?" he asked as he guided me through the now open iron gate.

"Warning, there may be some large cobwebs here and there okay. No one really comes here often so the servants only give it a good clean every month or so." Edward said.

Making our way to the entrance of the old palace, the only sound was of our shoes on the stone ground echoed though the alleyways. The carriage had been taken off down a street which led to the old palaces' stable. So it was kind of eerie.

Right on time, the doors opened as we reached the small steps leading to the entrance.

"Morning Henry," Edward nodded towards to old man standing in the doorway.

"Afternoon Prince Edward, we were not expecting you. I'm afraid you've arrived to an empty home. If you wish I shall go to the market now and fetch you som-"

"No it's quite alright Henry, I am just giving Miss Swan a tour of the palace, we shall not be very long." Edward assured the panicked old man.

Looking around the hallway we were standing in, I could not find a cobweb anywhere, if I tried I probably would not be able to find a speck of dusk on the rich furniture.

"Miss Swan?" snapping out of my trance, I found Edward and Henry looking at me.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked, as I felt a blush seep across my face.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go?! Go where?" I asked shocked, we had just arrived. Did he really want to go back already?

"Are you ready to go and take a look around." Edward said as he swept his arm around.

"Oh, oh yes, sorry. Lead the way." I exclaimed.

Henry raised a quizzical eyebrow at me, while Edward smiled.

--

On the outside, the old palace looked fairly large, but inside the palace was huge; though not as large as the newer palace.

"Oh Edward, I don't mean to sound like I'm whingeing, but could we just stop for a minute please, my feet are killing me." I said, before plonking myself on a near by couch.

"Sorry Bella." Edward sitting next to me said.

"I don't think my feet have recovered yet from that walk we went on last week." I sighed, as I felt a pang of pain shoot through my leg.

Edward laughed at that. Lord was I going to miss his laugh.

He must have sensed the change in my mood because the hall fell silent.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper.

Turning to face him, I was met with his powerful gaze. His wonderful eyes shining into my soul.

"Bella what are you thinking?" he whispered.

Under his intense gaze, the words just tumbled out of my mouth, "I thinking about how I would feel once I left. How much my leaving you will affect me and then…"

I came to a halt when I noticed Edward leaning in towards me.

"Edward?"

"Bella… you don't have to leave, you don't ever have to leave me." I heard Edward say, but I could not be sure, my ears were buzzing.

"Ahh, Edward?"

I was lost.

I was not sure about what Edward had just asked me, and I did not want to ask in case I really did not hear what I though I heard.

Edward chuckled and then…

I was sure a lightning bolt had just struck me. I suddenly felt an electrical current pass though my body.

When I concentrated, I felt Edwards' lips on mine.

Oh lord I was kissing the Crown Prince of Forks.

The kiss was so gentle and soft, and ending all too soon.

"Bella, you don't have to-"

"Highness!"

Edward and I snapped to attention when we heard Henry call from down the hall.

Moments later a puffed Henry was right before us, with an urgent expression

"Highness, there is a man at the door. He says he is a messenger of some sorts. I told him to go to the Palace, but he said he a personal message for you. I'm sorry Highness, when I ordered him to tell me the message so I could tell you; he said he was meant to tell you personally." Henry gushed hurriedly.

Looking at Edward, I saw his expression mirrored mine. What a moment to pick.

Taking a deep breath Edward stood, "I'll be right back Bella."

I was about to protest and go with him before he said, "No Bella, your feet must still be hurting. I'll deal with this and be right back." when say all this, he had the full power of his gaze on me.

I just nodded and sat further in my seat.

I huffed as Edward and poor Henry walked back down the hall. Knowing they wouldn't be back for a while, seeing as the entrance was on the other side of palace, I shut my eyes I reflected on what just happened, or what nearly happened.

I could hear the faint tap of the rain above, hitting the roof on the palace.

Breathing in rhythm with the rain, which I had gotten used to, I cleared my mine of my problems, allowing my weak hearing ability to take over. Concentrating on what noises I could hear, I played a guessing game.

Patter patter; that was rain hitting the window further down the hall.

Whoosh, the air coming from the servants' stairwell two doors down.

Click? Not sure what that was, maybe someone opening a door?

Flick? What could that be?

Tap shuffle? The must be the sound of people walking across some carpet in the hall?

Opening my eyes, I saw a woman, standing right in front of me.

She looked like a lady. Perhaps she's visiting like myself.

Standing I bowed, "Lady," I said, "Are you visiting the Palace as well?" I asked.

The woman said nothing, just stared at me.

"What's your name lady?" I asked.

She said nothing, but smiled.

The moment her lips spread over her teeth, I new this woman was no lady.

No lady would have yellow, chipped, rotting teeth. Plus no lady would smile the way this woman was smiling.

Her grin had evilness to it.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure what to say now. She wasn't a lady, wasn't a servant, just a woman standing in front of me with an evil glint in her eye.

Keeping my eyes on the strange woman I began to back away from her.

Every step I took, she advanced by another.

"W-what do you want?"

"No-ting Ms, where you go'n?"

"No where, just… don't come near me." I cried when I say her pace quicken.

"Now now Ms, ya list'n ta me an' ya'll-"

I didn't let her finish, I turned and began to run down the hall.

Being Bella I fell. The women let out a terrible laugh and then…

**

* * *

Sorry again that it took forever, I won't bore you with my sad sob story.**

**Thank you for reading. Review if you wish to. Good and bad reviews are always ****welcome;**** I know I'm not the best. Stephenie Meyer is.**


	11. Chapter 10: Where oh where

**Thanks for the Alerts and favourites and reviews, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 10: Where oh where**

"Are you sure Henry?"

A slightly scared and nervous Henry looked at me with wide eyes, "I'm sorry Highness, but there really was a man here asking for you. I swear."

Henry obviously thought I was going to punish him, poor fellow.

"Do not fret Henry, he must have had an important message and went to the Castle." I said as I began to head back in the direction of the stairs.

"I'm sorry highness, again, for disturbing you." Henry cried as he climbed the marble stairs.

I gave him a reassuring smile before I headed for the other side of the Palace, where Bella was no doubt waiting for me.

I hurried along the long hallways.

Everything was silent and eerie. Strange noises were echoing throughout the numerous corridors and I hoped that Bella wasn't getting anxious.

The rain was pouring down much more heavily than it was minutes ago.

Coming around the corner I was puzzled, Bella wasn't where I had left her.

Looking around, there was no sign of her anywhere, _perhaps I'm in the wrong place_.

I walked down every hallway yet I couldn't find her.

_Maybe she needed to use the privy or she's hungry_, I thought uneasily. It wasn't like Bella to just disappear with out telling me or leaving me a note or something.

Huffing I decided to spread my search net wider. I spent the next hour quickly running from room to room; I was luck to complete my search of the Palace in an hour, considering how large it was. But my hunt was fruitless. Bella wasn't to be found in any of the rooms.

It was round about the middle of my search when I began to panic. It seemed the entire Palace was deserted. There were usually, at least 10 more people in the palace than what I'd found, zero.

Obviously something wasn't right.

Bang!

At the sound of that, I bolted for the location of the noise.

"Henry? What… Have you seen the lady I was with?!"

"Highness! What are you still doing here? Are you aware of the hour?" Henry asked me, with horror in his old eyes.

"Sir please answer me, have you seen the lady I was with?!" I cried, impatiently.

"No I'm sorry Highness, I haven't seen the lady any-"



"Okay, if you run into her please send word for me and I'll come back and get her. I'm going back to the Castle. Good day." I said quickly before I ran to the stables.

"Where have you been Edward?"

"Rosalie! Have you seen Miss Swan?"

"No. Not since this afternoon. Why?"

"What? Oh no… nothing, where is Alice?"

"She is in the dinning hall, along with everyone else."

"Oh so is Miss Swan with Alice?"

"No Edward, I don't think so; Alice has been with me most of the afternoon."

"Edward!"

"Edward where are you going?"

I couldn't stop, I bolted for the dinning hall. Poor Rosalie, being pregnant must be tough, especially when many leave her waddling behind.

Before I charged into the dinning hall I took a moment to compose myself before I waltzed right in. A number of people, well most, turned my direction with quizzical expressions on their faces, but it wasn't their faces I wanted to see. Bella wasn't there as I had hoped.

"Edward dear, where have you been?"

"Mother I… I need to speak to father for a moment."

Obediently my father rose and followed me out to the hall.

"Son, what is it?"

"Father I need your help. Miss Swan is missing." I cried.

"What do you mean? Miss Swan… from La Push?" he asked and I nodded. It was silent for a while.

My thoughts were racing through my mind, I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was Bella, out there, safe or in danger. I didn't know and it was killing me.

"Edward what happened?"

"Father we were at the old Palace, she wanted to see what it was like… Henry came to us and told me a messenger had come and was looking for me. I left Miss Swan… I left her alone and went to see the fool. When I got back to where I had left Miss Swan she was gone." I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

"Edward, we've got to find Miss Swan immediately before the Prince or anyone from La Push find out about this, if they do… you realise what this means?" my father stopped, telepathically sending me the message.

"Father I don't know where she has gone."



"Edward calm down, we will find her. Come into the dinning hall, you don't have to eat, but if you or I aren't there, Prince Jacob may become suspicious." Carlisle explained, leading my back into the dinning hall.

When I walked in Prince Jacob was looking at me, confusing on his face.

"What was that about Edward?"

"Nothing Alice, well, I can't tell you just yet." I whispered.

"Where's Bella?"

I gave her a meaningful look, hoping she got the message and kept quiet.

Once Carlisle stood, announcing he was finished and had business to attend to, I casually rose and followed him out.

We raced to his study for some privacy and began talking tactics, though I wasn't sure what tactics we were working out, because we didn't have an idea where to start. It was basically like looking for a very small needle in a very large haystack.

**BPV**

It's cold.

I hear so many sounds; it's hard to make out what I'm hearing.

Something thick and sticky is drying on my cheek.

I wish my eyes weren't covered so I could see what I'm hearing.

I wish my hands weren't tied so I could scratch the itch on my shoulder.

I know right, now wouldn't be the perfect time to be worried about scratching an itch, but what else was I supposed to do?

Scream? Well I was gagged so tight the pattern of the material would surely be imprinting on my face.

I didn't know where I was, how long I had been _here_.

All I knew was that I was far from the old Palace of Forks. That much I was certain of.

When I had stupidly fallen over, it wasn't the women that tied and gagged me; someone else came along and dragged me off.

I was dragged down some very hard and rough stairs, then I was thrown into a box.

It smelt and I felt some gooey substance lining to walls.

I'm not sure how long I was in there, my throat was sore after screaming Edwards name over and over again, my feet hurt after kicking at the boxes' wall.

I could tell someone was opening the box and checking on me now and then, because of the sudden burst of fresh air that met my skin.

I leaned against the wall, exhausted after my wasted efforts. It was then, when I was silent that I heard him.



Henry!

_What? Was Henry near?! Surely he would hear me and save me!_

I began to scream, but they were muffled by the gag, I began to kick and that worked.

I heard the room hush and Henrys' voice ring out.

But then, something I didn't expect to happen happened.

"Make sure you take her out through the west exit, Prince Edward should be at the east end. Now go and don't you ever come back here."

With that I heard shuffling and the box began to move again.

My kicking stopped.

I couldn't believe Henry was in on _this._

The rest was a blur.

I sat in my box and dreamt I was somewhere else.

**EPV**

It is past midnight and Carlisle just sent us away after hours of planning.

Jasper, Emmett and Alice joined us a little while after Carlisle and I had been in the study for a while.

They were shocked with the news and they too were struggling to think of possible places where Bella could be.

Alice had a scowl on her face, as if she was thinking extremely hard.

I was now pacing around my room. How could I rest when Bella was out there somewhere, just when I was about to ask her. Oh life was cruel.

It was going to be very hard to find Bella, especially with Prince Jacob around and there is the matter of her family.

They were due to leave soon, and if they found out Bella had gone missing the treaty would be broken and Prince Jacob would surely take this as a chance to get at me.

Oh I wish Bella was here.

I finally fell asleep due to the exhaustion from the day.

When I woke up I immediately felt guilty for sleeping while Bella was unsafe somewhere.

Changing and giving myself a little sprinkle of water I hurried down to Carlisles study.

I began to look over the map of Forks and the land surrounding.

"Edward what are you… oh please don't do that, we will find her, just come and have some breakfast so you don't collapse while looking for her."



"No Alice it is hard enough that I don't have a clue where she is. I need all the time I can get."

"Just make an appearance, besides mother is worried."

Oh she knew how to get to me. My mothers' feelings were one of my weaknesses.

On our way to the Dinning Hall Prince Jacob intercepted our path.

"Edward, may I have a _quick_ word with you."

It wasn't a question it was a statement, and Alice narrowed her eyes at Jacob.

"Alice go ahead and tell mother I'll be there shortly." I commanded.

She reluctantly walked off in a huff.

I looked expectantly at Jacob, what could this be about.

"Prince Edward you know the conditions of the treaty, and it may appear that one of these conditions has been broken." He said in an informative voice.

**

* * *

**

Okay I've updated, sorry for the mistakes and that.

Appreciate some feed back, in other words Review


	12. Chapter 11: Dear Prince Edward & Jacob

**The reviews and alerts were great. Thanks for the support. :)**

* * *

_**Royal Treaty**_

**Chapter 11: Dear Prince Edward and Prince Jacob**

**EPV**

Previously- _"Prince Edward you know the conditions of the treaty, and it may appear that one of these conditions has been broken." He said in an informative voice._

"This morning I was approached by Sir and Lady Swan." He began, "They were concerned about their daughters' whereabouts, Miss Isabella Swan. They told me that their daughter had not attended dinner, and found that she was not in her room when they check later that evening. Sir, if you know where Miss Swan has gone I suggest you tell me where she is. If not then I believe I must give the orders and have my people return to La Push immediately, and who knows what my father will think of this."

It took me a moment to register what he had just said.

"Prince Jacob, I believe that you believe that I know where Miss Swan has gone, am I correct?" I said, even though I already knew the answer.

Jacob just nodded. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint that I do not know where she has gone," which was partly true, "so I find that there is no reason for you to order your people to leave."

He glared at me a moment, "How could you not know where she is! You were the last one with her. She told me that you and she were going out and I saw you _both_ leave the castle in your carriage. Then you arrive for dinner without her. Now her family can not find her and the person she spends _most_ of her time with doesn't know where she is." He hissed.

Throughout his entire speech I knew he was not going to give up. Not until his knew where Bella was. This was going to be hard.

"Prince Jacob may we speak of this later, once we have had some food." I suggested only for the reason of buying some time.

"No I want you to tell me where she is." He demanded.

"I told you before I don't know." I snapped, side stepping him and marched to the dinning hall.

I could feel the heat off Jacobs' body, so I knew he was right behind me. Ignoring him I walked in the opposite direction of the head table where we sat.

"Excuse me, may I sit with you?" I asked Sir and Lady Swan.

"Oh highness, yes offcourse." Sir Swan said, indicating a seat across from him.

As I sat, I observed that Sir Swan did not have the usually depth in his eyes, like Bella; they were hollow and dark. I noted that though she put much effort in trying to hide it, Lady Swan had red puffy shadows around her eyes, and tear stains running down her cheeks.

A servant soon arrived with a plate of something, but I was too preoccupied in thinking up something reassuring to say to them.

None of us said anything. We all just sat; Sir and Lady Swan picked their food, while I thought. Everyone else carried on as they were.

"Prince Edward, how was your day?" Lady Swan asked politely.

I had to think about it, "It was… uninformative."

Stupid, why did I say that!?

"Oh well…" was all the reply I got for that lame response.

"Sir Swan and Lady Swan, I am sorry for your distress. I asked to join your meal so I could explain. I do not know where your daughter is, I'm sorry." I repeated when I saw the horror on Lady Swans face. "Blame me for her disappearance. Miss Swan was under my care and I left her, for only a few moments then she was gone. I have told no-one apart from my family, but I wished to tell you so you may be reassured that I am doing everything I can to find your daughter."

Soon as I finished, Lady Swan began sniffling. "Are you telling me that Isabella ran off!?" Sir Swan cried.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant…" I hastily replied, "Only that your daughter has disappeared, I do no know anything."

"Then she was kidnapped?" Lady Swan asked in shock.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." I assured.

Bellas parents looked at me. I couldn't quite read their expressions, but I was a bit worried of their reactions.

"Well, thank you for telling us Prince Edward." Lady Swan said.

Nothing else was said.

--

"Edward did you say anything to the Swans?" Carlisle asked.

"I had to tell them father. I could tell they were suffering." I explained.

Understanding washed over his expression, "I hope you were careful in what you said, I don't want them to panic and if they tell Prince Jacob what you said, it won't cause him to withdraw his people from Forks."

I then told him what I said to the Swans, and the little encounter with Jacob.

"So when are you going to speak to Prince Jacob?"

"I will speak to him as soon as I can find him."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Off you go, also be careful with what you say." Carlisle said.

When I exited Carlisles office I found Alice and Emmett waiting for me. Both had very serious expressions. "Edward I have something that I think might help you." Emmett said while pulling me along to an empty room.

"What is it?" I asked once inside.

Taking I deep breath Emmett said, "A couple of days ago I was walking down a corridor and I came across three servants, whom I soon discovered were observing you and Miss Swan in the West library. I'm not a very suspicious person, so when I found them I just sent them away, but not without getting their names first."

This was excellent. The break through I needed in finding Bella, if Emmett managed to remember their names, then it would make my takes a little bit easier.

"There were three, two men and one woman. Lorrie… _James_, I'm not sure, and the woman's name I can't recall, but if it helps her hair was the colour of fire." Emmett said.

Well I couldn't be sure if the names were right, but at least I have something to work from. "What about the men's appearances?"

"They both have dark hair." Turning I found Alice. Gosh I forgot she had come with Emmett.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Emmett already told me." She explained, walking to a rain covered window.

"Okay so Alice would you mind going around and ask the servants if they've seen those three… whatever they are. See if they could possible know something, meanwhile I've got to find Prince Jacob." I said before heading out of the room.

--

"What are you doing about this!?" I kept my composer throughout Jacobs' entire blowout, but now when he was insulting my efforts in finding Bella, I felt myself begin to lose control.

"Well with everything I have I'm doing all that I can. If I could, I'd stay wake all night and day looking for her, unfortunately I have a family who would not allow that. So don't you dare go off at me about what I'm doing." I snapped back.

"I knew the minute my father announced we would be coming here, that something would go wrong. Coincidentally it happened to the woman I care most about." Jacob muttered.

When I heard that I snapped again, "Don't you dare think that you are the only person who cares for her. I went against her wishes to fight you for her."

"If Miss Swan were with me I'm sure she would have never disappeared." Jacob jabbed.

"I doubt it wouldn't have happened in your company." I shot back.

Take a step closer to me Jacob remarked, "I always knew you were envious of me. You always wanted to be and have everything better than me."

"I'm not envious of you, all that I envy is the years you spent with Miss Swan at Forks. Some man you are Prince Jacob, it took you till now to realise you want her." I stated, taking a step closer to him as well.

"I always wanted her. And you knew, that why you got in the way."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Another voice rang through the library.

Turning we was my father at the entrance.

Looking at Jacob I saw that he was happy and not happy about the interruption. I took a step away from him, seeing as we were about an inch apart.

"Edward where have your manners gone, and Prince Jacob you are a guest here and you will behave as a guest should." Carlisle ordered, in a crisp domineering voice.

"Prince Jacob and Edward a letter has come for you."

My brows dropping in confusion, "Why did you come and give it to us? Couldn't a servant give it to us?"

"They did, but when they saw you and Prince Jacob going at each other they came and fetched me." Carlisle stated, before walking in and placing the letter on the table. Walking back to the door he said, "Behave." before he left.

Turning back to the letter, I found Jacob had already opened it and was reading. Whatever was in that letter it was making him uneasy?

"What is it?" I asked before snatching the piece of paper out of his hands.\

'_Dear Prince Edward of Forks and Prince Jacob of La Push,_

_I have something which I believe is valuable to either one of you and I do wish to give it back, but I believe I will need some persuasion in handing it over. It is a fine thing and looking at it now I can see why it made you both fight for it._

_I will give it back soon as both of you have the sum of 500 cobbles each._

_I'm still contemplating the time and place at which I would like you both to drop of the money. I will send you further information when I have some up with it._

_As proof that I have your treasure there is a lock of her hair which was in the letter, it should have fallen into your palms when you opened it._

_Good day'_

I couldn't tell which feeling I was feeling more, relief or dread.

Relief that I finally know that Bella isn't out there somewhere dead by herself, and that I know that she was kidnapped and still alive, hopefully.

Dread as to what may be happening to her, what she had gone through and what could be planned for her.

Looking up, I found Jacob had the same expression on his face. I looked down to his hand and the lock of hair the person mentioned was in his palm.

I reached out to get it, but Jacob, realising what I was doing, snatched it away.

"No, I'm keeping it." he stated.

'_Edward stop worrying about her hair,'_ I though to myself

"Prince Jacob, are you going to follow his instructions?" I asked, but when Jacob had a confused look on his I said, "The instructions of getting the money, 500 cobbles each to save Miss Swan."

It was silent for a moment or too before Jacob said, "No."

* * *

**I made that cobbles thing up. I know its lame, but I was on a roll and cobbles was the first word that popped in my head.**

**I really do hope that you enjoyed that. Sorry it took awhile though.**


End file.
